Picking Up the Pieces
by LEJ418
Summary: When your world comes crashing down it's all a matter of how you pick up the shattered pieces. Literati, JavaJunkie, ParisTristin and LoganOther. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1: A Little Fight!

**Chapter 1: A Little Fight**

"I won't do this anymore. I love you but I can't, I just can't!"

"Rory please." Logan said grabbing her arm.

"Don't 'Rory please me', and don't touch me!" She yelled throwing more stuff into her suitcase.

"Look we can work this out all right. Just sit down and breathe and stop being such a damn drama queen."

"Oh so I'm a drama queen now? Well that's just great," She said grabbing a book off of her shelf and shoving it into her suitcase, it fell out but she was too angry to notice. "You go off and get some friend of your sister's pregnant and all you have to say to be is that I'm being a drama queen?"

"Rory, we were broken up."

"So what? She's still pregnant, you still never bothered to tell me we were broken up. I'm leaving ok, just leave me alone." She picked up her suitcase and carried it out with her.

"Rory!"

"No. I'll come get the rest of my stuff soon. Don't call me!"

The door slammed behind her and she was gone. Logan sighed and picked the book she'd dropped. _The Subsect _by Jess Mariano.

"Dammit," He yelled throwing the book against the wall.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Mom?"

Lorelai looked up at the unforgiving numbers on her alarm clock, 3:17.

"Rory are you all right?" She said groggily.

"I'm five minutes away, I'll explain everything then." The phone went dead.

"What's going on," Luke mumbled rolling over.

"It's Rory, go back to sleep, okay." Lorelai crawled out of bed and down stairs to make coffee.

Rory smelled her mother's number one cure all the second she opened the door. Lorelai was sitting at the kitchen table in her pajamas, a mug of coffee in hand and another on the table.Her mother, her best friend in the world, still here, through everything.

Lorelai looked up when she heard the front door open. Rory stood in the doorway bag in hand. She was a mess, her face was blotchy and red from crying, mascara had run all the way down her cheeks and her beautiful party dress Lorelai had helped her pick out was ripped and rumpled.

"You wanna tell me what happened."

"He got his sister's friend pregnant."

"Oh honey," Lorelai soothed embracing her daughter, her little girl.

She knew she should feel something more than relief. Relief it wasn't Rory who was pregnant. Relief that she and Logan were finally over. Relief that maybe she could have her little girl back, all of her.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It was ten in the morning when the phone rang; Lorelai sat at the kitchen table with Luke nursing her sixth cup of coffee.

"I knew I hated that kid. I knew it from the start. If he comes anywhere near her I swear I'm gonna-"

"Hello." Lorelai said picking up the phone.

"Hi Lorelai, this is Logan Huntzberger, is Rory there? We had a little fight last night and she's not answering her phone, I was hoping she's with you."

Lorelai's face contorted into the angriest expression Luke had ever seen from her, her blue eyes blazed and she slammed her mug on the table spilling coffee everywhere.

"A little fight huh? A LITTLE FIGHT!" She screamed. "A little fight sent my twenty-one year old daughter home at three in the morning sobbing? A little fight kept her crying for four hours?"

"I'm not sure what Rory told you but it's nothing we can't work out."

"Nothing you can't work out? So I suppose that the fact you got your sisters brides mate pregnant is nothing huh? Let me guess you have a plan. You're going to raise it with Rory right? Make her deal with your drunken mistake. Or wait this is better you're going to forget it ever happened, send the girl some money and pretend your kid doesn't exist, after all you have plenty of that right?"

"Oh boy, she told you."

"Yes she told me and if you ever come near her again I will kill you! Do you hear me! Stay the hell away from my kid!"

Lorelai hung up the phone angrily only to have it ring again.

"You wanna get that?" She asked Luke. Grudgingly he picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, this is Logan Huntzberger. Who is this?"

"This is Luke Danes. And I'll tell you right now the answer is no."

"Just let me talk to her for a minute, please, I'm begging you."

"So you can break her heart all over again? Huh, I thought Jess had taken the cake on that one but I guess I was wrong, it's you by far. Call again and I will not hesitate to drive to New Haven and kick your sorry ass." Luke slammed the phone down mumbling to himself about ass kicking's and jerk offs.

"Thank you for that Luke," Rory stood in the doorway timidly.

"Hi honey," Lorelai said reaching for a mug, "I'm sorry did we wake you?"

"No, the phone did," She said taking that mug and filling it with coffee. "Do you think I could stay here for the rest of the school year, it's only about a month and a half and I'll find something for the summer."

"Whatever you need honey."

"Since your mom and I are getting married in June you could stay here, or at the diner if you want even. I mean since we'll be on our honey moon you can have the house to yourself."

"Thank you both, I don't want to move in with Paris again," she said finishing her coffee. "I'm going to head back to school today, get all my stuff settled before I have classes tomorrow. And Luke," She said getting up, "I broke Jess's heart just as much as he broke mine."

"Huh," He said, but she had already gone back to her room. "What was all that about?"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"You won't believe what I've heard," Babette said eagerly greeting Miss Patty at the newsstand.

"That Taylor is petitioning to have the whole town painted in pastel colors for Easter? Honey that's old news."

"No, I heard about that a full hour ago. You can't have heard this yet. See last night I wasn't sleeping too good cause I had Al's for dinner. I was you know tossing and turning and I was on my way back from the bathroom when I hear a car pull up. So I got up and I peaked out the window real sneakily and you know who it was?"

"Kirk, trying to monitor for killer bees again?"

"No it was Rory, she was dressed up all nice but I from what I could see she'd been crying and she brought a suitcase in with her."

"Interesting."

"And that's not all, this morning I heard Luke and Lorelai shouting."

"At each other?"

"It didn't sound that way, and Rory's car is still there, although I haven't heard a peep out of her."

"What were Luke and Lorelai shouting about?"

"I couldn't make out what they were saying but it was loud."

"Well, well, it looks like Star's Hollow, is finally getting some drama again."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Thankfully the apartment was empty. Rory set her key on the end table and went back downstairs to grab all her boxes.

Two hours later she had almost everything; clothes, books, pictures, toiletries, everything except the one thing she really wanted. _The Subsect_.

"Oh you're here," Logan sauntered in eyeing all the boxes. "Hey that's my book," he said grabbing _The Collected Works of William Shakespeare _off a stack.

"Fine take it, it's not like you ever read it anyway. Speaking of books where is _The Subsect_?"

"It's in a good place."

"Where is it Logan?"

"Why, your boyfriend be offended if he finds out you lost it?"

"He's not my boyfriend, and that's real rich coming from you."

"What is?"

"The boyfriend comment. And by the way, don't think I'm stupid enough to think we were broken up when you got her pregnant."

"We were."

"That would make her nearly six months along, I saw her at your sisters wedding and she sure didn't look six months pregnant."

He didn't say anything. Rory picked up her last box and walked out the door without a word.


	2. Chapter 2: The Best Man

Chapter Two: The Best Man

Emily Gilmore had never been more livid at her granddaughter in her life.

"What do you mean you broke up?"

"We just broke up, okay."

"Why?"

"It was time, all right Mom." Lorelai said sensing that this topic was starting to bother Rory.

"Fine. How is your wedding planning going, you only have a few weeks left you know?"

"We've got everything taken care of, Luke just needs to pick a best man."

"He hasn't picked a best man yet?"

"He has a lot of options, his buddies Joe and Sam, his brother in law TJ, oh and his nephew Jess."

"Jess? The one who dated Rory?"

"That was a long time ago Grandma."

"Well I hope it wasn't a messy break up, you'll be step cousins soon. He really should have picked one months ago, it's just plain rude to leave it to the last minute."

"He didn't, his friend Tim had to back out at the last minute, family emergencey."

"It's still rude. Well I assume you're still having it at the inn."

"We sort of have to, we lost the reservation on the hall."

"Dinner is served Mrs. Gilmore," The maid poked her head into the living room.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"You know I hate to pressure you," Lorelai said on the way back from Hartford, "But you might want to get a date for the wedding."

"Why?"

"Well if you don't you have to dance with the best man and stuff, being the maid of honor."

"So?"

"Luke was leaning toward Joe."

"So?"

"Have you met Joe?"

"No."

"He's twenty years older than you and all he talks about is baseball."

"Oh."

"You're awfully quiet tonight."

"Sorry, I'm just -I'm just tired okay."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Here pick the CD."

"You're letting me pick?"

"Yep," she said handing Rory the CD holder. Rory opened it and made a face.

"This is all Luke's stuff."

"Exactly why you get to pick."

"Ummm, Jethrol Toll, I guess."

"Never mind let's go with the radio."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hi," Lorelai entered the diner later that night. Luke was wiping down the counter and listening to the radio.

"Hey," he said giving her a kiss. "What's up?"

"Oh you know, slaughtering pigs, milking cows and making myself beautiful, same old same old What about you?"

"I picked a best man."

"You did. Who?"

"Jess."

"Oh." Lorelai played with the loose plastic on a menu.

"Does that bother you?"

"No, I just- I don't know."

"Look if it really bothers you I can call and tell him no."

"No it's all right, I'm just worried about Rory."

"It's been almost two months."

"I know it just takes time for these things to adjust. Trust me I went through it once."

"She went to see him you know."

"Logan?"

"No Jess, I ran into her in Philadelphia."

"Oh, she's mentioned she went, I couldn't get any details from her except that his book is excellent."

"It is, I read it."

"I should read it. It'd give me something to say to him."

"He's changed Lorelai. He has an apartment and a phone number that has been the same for months now. And he paid me back."

"Paid what back?"

"All the money it cost me for him to stay here, and what he owed me from the damage at Kyle's party."

"Ahhh Kyle's party, that was an eventful night." She said quietly, lapsing into silence.

"You know it's nice having Rory stay with us, it's like having a family," Luke broke the silence.

"Yeah, it sort of is. You're a great father for her Luke, I wish she had-"

"Wish she had what?" Lorelai hesitated.

"Had a father figure growing up. I mean Chris, he shows up when it's convenient for him. Yeah he's paying for Yale but he never just calls to talk to her. It's like he's making up for the fact he isn't in her life by paying her tuition."

"You know how I feel about Chris, which is why I'm trying so hard with April. I want to be more than just the father she didn't know."

"And you're doing a great job, you've been great with Rory too. I mean ever since she was a little girl you've been around whenever she needed you, even before we dated."

"I'm sorry I didn't let you see April before, I really should of."

"Hey, you were adjusting to being a father. And April is a really great kid, she reminds me a lot Rory at her age."

"Rory was always a great kid too."

"She grew up on me. I blinked and she was twenty one and now she's-she's just not herself since this Logan thing. She won't eat very much, she hardly smiles or talks. I feel like I'm losing her again and I don't know what to do." Luke put down his rag and embraced his fiancée.

"She'll be okay, she just needs time."

"She loved him so much and he -he just." Lorelai broke into sobs.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"April, hold still," Anna said with her mouth full of pins attempting to pin Aprils dress for her fathers wedding.

"Mom, I don't know if I want to go, it'll be weird."

"You have to go, Luke really wants you there."

"But what will I do?"

"I don't know dance with Kirk, stop wiggling."

"Rory called me yesterday."

"I know."

"She wanted to do something with me, whatever I wanted to do. Do you think I should do something with her, I mean she is pretty cool for a step sister. She told me if it made me uncomfortable I didn't have to."

"You should, but if you really don't want to I'm not going to make you. The wedding however you have to go to."

"Why, you're not going."

"I would really rather not go April. You need to meet your father's family and I think it would be better if I wasn't there."

"You're going to make me put up with TJ, by myself! Have you met TJ? He's got an Etch-A-Sketch Mom!"

"Sorry hon, family is family."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Picking his way past, irritable travelers, screaming babies, and eager tourists, Jess Mariano made his way through the Hartford airport to the designated pick area. Spotting Luke's green truck he shouldered his bag and headed toward it.

"Hey," Luke said taking his bag and throwing it into the back of the truck. "Good flight?"

"Not bad." Jess climbed into the passenger seat. A tape Luke had playing came on. "See you haven't changed your music taste."

"Well both Lorelai and Rory tried. Hey I wanted to talk to you about Rory before you see her."

"Not this again."

"What?"

"We've already had this conversation once."

"Not lately. Look, Rory went through this big thing with Logan and she's not doing real great right now."

"What happened?"

"He cheated on her with some girl and got her pregnant."

"He got Rory pregnant!"

"No you imbecile, the girl he cheated on her with!"

"Oh."

"Look," Luke said few minutes later, "I'm not sure what's been going on with you two lately but be nice to her, she's really taking it hard."

"She was asking for it."

"What?"

"I've met the guy and she was asking for it."

"Well try and refrain from telling her that or Lorelai for that matter, you know how much Lorelai likes you."

"Maybe that's what she needs to hear."

"That Lorelai hates you?"

"No that she was asking for it with that guy."

"Says the boy who ran off on her, came back, told her he loved her and ran off again."

"Hey, I never cheated on her nor have I impregnated anyone, give me a little credit here."

"Well try not to piss off Lorelai while you're here okay."

"Huh."

"Haven't changed a bit have you?"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Ok, here's your options," Luke said putting Jess's bag on the floor. "Since Rory is staying at the diner you can stay in her room or you can sleep on the couch or you can see if she wants to stay here at you can stay at the diner."

"Why is she staying at the diner?"

"She's been helping me out since she's finished with school. She decided to more into the diner a few weeks ago and she's been working it off by opening and closing for me."

"Doesn't she have a job?"

"At the Stanford Gazette but she only needs to be there in the afternoons."

"Lorelai's changed this place around hasn't she?" Jess noted looking around.

"Yeah we remodeled so we have more space. Anyway where do you want to sleep?"

"Since I'm here I'll just take Rory's room and if it bothers her I'll switch with her and stay at the diner."

"Why would it bother her? Jess what did you do?"

"It's nothing okay."

"Is nothing why she was in Philadelphia?"

"No."

"Jess, look, just stay away from her if you possibly can, the last thing she needs right now is you."

"I'll try but you know what they say about the best man and the maid of honor."

"Jess." Luke said exasperated but he had already gone into Rory's room.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG


	3. Chapter 3: I Live Here, Sort Of

**Chapter 3: I Live Here, Sort Of**

_Disclaimer: I forgot before, I've been bad about that lately. The characters are not mine nor is the setting._

"Thanks for the ice cream," April said licking her double chocolate strawberry cone.

"No problem April, it's always better in cones, isn't it?" Rory said taking a seat at a nearby picnic table.

"Definitely. Rory, Luke wants to teach me baseball."

"Oh boy, bring a book."

"Why, did he try to teach you?"

"No but in high school he used to play with my boyfriend."

"Jess?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Miss Patty said something, I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"No it's fine, it was a different guy actually, the one before Jess. Anyway he and Luke used to play sometimes."

"How long have you known Luke?"

"Since I was younger than you, why do you ask?"

"Well, fathers day is coming up and I'm not sure what to get him."

"Luke is definitely a hard person to shop for, how about we go find something after we're finished."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Rory. You know I always liked being an only child but this whole sibling thing, it's sorta cool."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Mom, I'm home and I have food," Rory called entering the house. "Mom?" Rory slid off her shoes and hit the button on the answering machine.

"Hi, it's me I won't be home till late, Michel is driving me crazy. Luke went to go pick up Jess so you're on your own for dinner, I'll leave a message at the diner in case you go there first. Love you, bye."

Sighing Rory put the massive bag of food on the table and went into her bedroom to grab a book, to her surprise Jess was laying across her bed sound asleep.

"Jess?" She said shocked. He continued to sleep. "Jess," she poked him but all he did was grunt. Rory went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass full of water. "Jess, get up." She said tossing it on him. It had the desired effect as he jumped out of bed and hit his head on a bookshelf.

"What the-? Rory what are you doing here?"

"I live here, well sort of, what are you doing here?"

"Wedding remember or did it slip your mind. Jeez Rory, I can think of a lot better ways to be woken up,"

he attempted to brush away the water that was dripping off him while rubbing his head where he hit it.

"Mom called and said Luke was picking you up right now."

"He must not have talked to her since this morning when I called and told him I had an earlier flight. Lane called right after I got here and Luke took offto Hartford to deal with some delivery issue."

"Oh."

"If it bothers you having me in your room I can crash on the couch, or stay somewhere else, but please have some sympathy and don't make me stay with Liz and TJ."

"It's not a problem, you want some food, I have plenty."

"Food sounds good." Jess followed her into the kitchen where Rory began to unload a huge bag from Luke's.

"Jeez, I've seen you eat but never this much."

"Well I thought Mom would be here, but I've seen you eat, you'll make and excellent substitute."

"That's me an excellent substitute," he said sarcastically.

"Jess, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"You never do."

"I'm not so hungry after all, I'm going back to the diner."

"Fine." He said putting a fry down, "Do you want to take this with you?"

"Nah, you eat it." This time it was she who picked up her coat and left.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It was weird being in her room without her with him. Almost awkward, if that was possible when you were the only person around. Her bookshelves lined the walls, most of them he had already read. Her copy of _Howl_ was even there, smiling Jess picked up and began to flip through it noting the marks he'd made on nearly every page.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I'm home," Lorelai called entering her house.

"Hey Lorelai," Jess was sitting at her kitchen table eating French fries and reading _Howl. _

"Jess, hi. Where's Luke and Paul Anka?"

"Luke had to run to Hartford to yell at his meat guy and who the hell is Paul Anka?"

"He's probably upstairs I'll be right back." Lorelai run up the stairs, "Ohhhhhh Paulllllll Ankaaaaa, mommy's home. Here he is," She came down the stairs with a white and gray dog. "Paul Anka meet Jess, Jess meet Paul Anka." The dog cowered behind Lorelai's legs.

"What'd I do?"

"Oh don't mind Paul Anka, he's just a little shy, it took him forever to warm up to Rory, where is Rory?"

"She came by with food but she went back to the diner. She said she was tired."

"Well she did spend all day with April, gimme some of those." Lorelai grabbed a plate and filled it with fries. "Rory mentioned you wrote a book."

"It's nothing much, a short novel actually. Trust me it's no DaVinci Code."

"That's a good thing, heard about those lawsuits lately."

"Vaguely."

"So why'd you agree to do this Jess?"

"Be in the wedding? Luke really wanted me to."

"Since when do you care what Luke wants?"

"Look, if you really don't want in your wedding I'll pack my bags and leave. Just tell Luke it was an emergency or something."

"Do you really think I would do that to him? He really wants you here, andI couldn't care less except for Rory."

"Rory's fine. This is about you, you know it is. It's about you and how much you hate me."

"I don't hate you, you're far from my favorite person but I don't hate you."

"Why don't you want me here then?"

"Because I know you Jess. And I know Rory and I just know that the longer you're here the more likely something is going to happen with you two, and lately her poor decision making skills have rivaled mine."

"So you don't think that she's incapable of making her own decisions?"

"Not as far as you're concerned and certainly not where Logan is."

"I can tell you right now, as far as I'm concerned she is perfectly capable of deciding what she wants. What? Did you think I would convince her to run off with me and ruin her life. She said no once and somehow I know she's perfectly capable of saying it again."

"She hurt you didn't she?" Lorelai said studying Jess's angry face. "She hurt you badly."

"I'm going to bed Lorelai, tell Rory thanks for bringing dinner if you see her." Jess set his plate in the sink and went into Rory's room, shutting the door behind him quietly.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Luke," Lorelai said laying in bed later that night.

"Yeah."

"I talked to Jess today."

"How'd that go?" He asked propping himself up on an elbow.

"I think the two of us are going to get along much better now."

"Good, what'd you talk about."

"Lot's of stuff, he won't tell we what's going on with him and Rory though."

"Is there something going on?"

"I get the feeling there is and I'm almost never wrong."

"Well, they're adults they'll work it out."

"I know they will, and I wish I could stop worrying about her. I never worried like this when she was a kid, she was just so much easier to handle then."


	4. Chapter 4: Those Deviled Eggs Again

Chapter 4: Those Deviled Eggs Again 

**Note: This chapter is short but the next one is way longer to help you get through what is going to be a painful Jess-less episode tomorrow. Thank You everyone who's reviewed!**

"Pass me another margarita, would you Babette," Lorelai slurred from the couch.

"I think it's time to cut you off Mom."

"Oh c'mon sugar," Babette handed Lorelai another margarita, "You only get one bacheloretee party."

"Rory get on the table and dance for me."

"Mom, I don't think I have ever seen you this wasted."

"I can still find the living room."

"Only because you're in it."

"She's no fun is she girls."

"Sure she is," Gypsy said, "Just get a few more drinks in her and she'll be lots of fun."

"It's going to take a whole lot more than a few drinks to get me to dance on that table."

"I've -I've got an idea." Lorelai sprang up from the couch, "Let's drive to Hartford and silly string my parents house."

"No, I'm the only one remotely sober enough to drive you and I'm not doing it."

"How did such a responsible kid come from me? I have a better idea let's go egg Taylor."

"Now that I can agree to," Rory got up and went into the kitchen for eggs. "And what do you know, we have eggs, let's go."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Are you going to read through the entire game Jess?"

"Sorry baseball is just not my thing," he flipped a page.

"What kinda bachelor party is this anyway, there's no strippers."

"There's some scantily clad girls a few rows down TJ, pay them enough and maybe they'll- ow what was that for," Jess rubbed his ear where Luke whacked him.

"Just for being you. Would you two stop bitching and watch the game."

"It's baseball Luke, what is there to watch."

"Hey, hand me another beer would ya." TJ leaned over. Jess glared at him and handed him a beer.

"Are you crazy?" Luke muttered. "Do you want to deal with a drunk TJ."

"Sure, if you'll let me shut him up."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I am a feminist!" Lorelai exclaimed, stumbling up the walk, "I will not let the Taylor's of the world shut out my voice."

"Right Mom, in the house, oh don't miss the steps."

"Rory," Lorelai grasped the porch railing, "You should get married sometime, it's -it's fun."

"Okay, somebody isn't going to be able to find the living room if their life depends on it."

"You know what Rory? I think you're riiiiiiiight."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory cracked an eye open and took in the sight of the living room. Her mother lay on the couch snoring loudly, a bucket beneath her in case she needed it. Sunlight streamed through the windows over the couch and reflected off the margarita glasses everywhere.

"Brrrrringggggg." The phone rang loudly. Rory stumbled up and grabbed it off the table.

"Hello?"

"Oh someone had fun last night."

"Jess?"

"Hi."

"Um, hi."

"I just called to check on you and Lorelai, make sure you survived the margaritas."

"I'm fine, Mom however a lot of fun last night."

"You didn't?"

"Well someone had to keep her from driving to Hartford and getting Mel Brooks tattooed on her ass."

"That sounds like Lorelai, nice job on Taylor's by the way."

"Oh thanks, at least they weren't deviled."

"Huh?"

"Someone devil- egged your car once remember that?"

"Oh that- that was you!"

"Mom and I."

"You Gilmore Girls sure cause a lot of trouble around here."

"We try." She paused, "Hey Jess. I'm sorry."

"About what? The car?"

"Everything. I shouldn't have used you like that when I came to Philadelphia, it- it was a really petty thing to do."

"Oh."

"And I'm sorry about the other night, that comment was really mean."

"Nah it's fine, I just over reacted a bit. We're good?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"I guess I'll see you at the wedding then."

"Yeah, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_**Lorelai's last line sort of comes from Sweet Home Alabama, it made it's way in and stuck**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Long and Winding Road

**Chapter 5: The Long and Winding Road**

**Note: Do the bridesmaids and grooms people walk down together? I haven't been to wedding since I was four so this is how I think it should go. The song obviously belongs to the Beatles. **

"Rory, hurry up, I'm going to be late for my own wedding."

"It's your fault, you insisted on these stupid hairclips and I can't get it on right."

"Here," Lorelai reached over and adjusted the clip. "There, you look beautiful. Wait, where's my bouquet?"

"Sookie has it, you look wonderful Mom." Rory said adjusting her mother's veil.

"Thank you honey."

"You ready for this Gilmore?" Rory asked. Lorelai smiled.

"Are you ready to be a maid of honor again, Gilmore?"

"Ready as ever," Rory answered.

"I'm glad you're here for this Rory."

"Me too Mom," Rory said giving her a hug and wiping her eyes.

"Hey don't cry hon."

"I'm just glad to see you so happy mom, you really love him."

"No I'm only marrying him for his money. Tonight I'll strangle him with my veil and run off with all his money."

"We'll be those two women from _Heartbreakers_," Rory finished smiling.

"There's that smile I love so well. Try to keep that on okay."

"We'll do."

"Are you ready, Sookie's already in place." Richard poked his head through the door.

"One minute, dad," Lorelai called.

"You're going to hold up the wedding."

"It's my wedding, dad."

"Very well, carry on."

"The next time I see you you'll be Lorelai Danes."

"Think you can hold up the Gilmore name? After all you're the only Lorelai Gilmore now."

"The reining Lorelai," Rory said half laughing.

"Lorelai, are you two coming?" Richard called again.

"Go on," Lorelai motioned her forward, "I hear forth dub you the reining Lorelai Gilmore. Go off and do important stuff like christen battleships and sleep with Prince William." Rory made a face and headed out the door.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Good you're here, I think Luke was afraid she changed her mind." Jess commented as Rory took her place by his side, she could see Luke visibly relaxing. The music began and the two took their first steps down the aisle.

"Why are you squeezing my arm so hard," he muttered under his breath.

"Sorry," Rory relaxed her grip, "My grandma is glaring at me and it's freaking me out."

"Make a face at her."

"I am not going to make faces at my grandma at my mother's wedding."

"C'mon I'll do it with you."

"Fine," Rory crossed her eyes and twisted her mouth. "Happy?" She asked him noting that Emily looked ready to kill.

"I hope they got picture of that."

"If I were not walking down the aisle I would so punch you right about now."

They reached the end and Rory let go of his arm and continued on to her place followed shortly by Sookie. Moments later the music began a big flourish and Lorelai swept down the aisle on Richard's arm. Rory watched as he lifted her veil and kissed her cheek before handing her off to Luke. Rory did her best to appear prim and serious throughout the ceremony, a great difficulty considering Jess was constantly watching her and making want to laugh without doing anything more than scratching his ear.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Well that was a lovely ceremony," Emily concluded. "Except Rory, did you see her making faces and she looked like she was going to laugh, just what are doing with the girl Lorelai?"

"Thanks Mom."

"I must say you threw this together very well."

"Well I have been planning other people's weddings a long time, it was actually easier to plan my own."

"I wanted to tell you Lorelai before you left for you honeymoon that well- I'm proud of you. I wanted everything for you but you seem to have made something of yourself on your own. Congratulations."

"Thank you Mom, that means a lot to me that you approve of Luke."

"Oh but I don't at all, I'm just glad that you've finally gotten married."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lorelai couldn't help noticing how happy Rory seemed, happier than she'd been in months.

"Champagne?" Jess asked handing Rory a glass.

"Just one, my partying days are over."

"Rory Gilmore, partying now that I'd like to see."

"Well mostly I just watched everyone else since I was designated driver but I've had my fair share of it."

"I'm trying to picture that."

"Better believe it, I stole a boat too."

"Kirk mentioned that, I didn't believe him though."

"It was just a joy ride, we fully intended to return it, not that that makes it right." Rory took a sip of her champagne and immediately spit it into her napkin.

"What?"

"Have you tasted this?" Jess reached for her glass and took a sip, making a face.

"It tasted like partially distilled alcohol."

"Do you remember who was- Kirk!" Rory leaped out of her chair and took off toward the bar.

"Things going okay with Rory?" Luke asked leaning over several empty seats.

"Fine, she just went to go kick Kirk's ass. I'd do it but she seems to enjoy it more."

"Just checking she left kinda fast."

"Have you tasted the champagne?"

"I hate champagne."

"Smart man."

"I fired Kirk as a bartender," Rory sat returning to her seat. "He's over there with Lulu crying now."

"Feel bad?"

"Nope."

_**The long and winding road**_

_**That leads to your door**_

_**Will never disappear**_

_**I've seen that road before**_

_**It always leads me her**_

_**Lead me to you door**_

The docent melody of a Beatles song rang out.

"You wanna dance?" He asked her a minute later.

"You know how to dance?"

"I do, is that why you thought I skipped town before prom?"

"No, but I'll dance with you now."

"Good, I sort of owe you." Rory took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"At first I thought you skipped town cause I wouldn't sleep with you." She told him a moment later as he twirled her. "But I thought about it and realized there were probably some other reasons for it."

"Several, you not sleeping with me had nothing to do with it."

"That's not what Mom thought."

"So that's why she was so angry with me at first."

"Yeah, she can hold a grudge. Jess, I have something I need to confess."

"What?"

"I'm not sorry I kissed you."

"You're not?"

"Nope."

"Neither am I." They stopped dancing, his hand moved up to cup her chin as he kissed her again, softly and slowly.

**_But still they lead me back_ **

_  
**To the long winding road**_

_  
**You left me standing here**_

_  
**A long long time ago**_

_  
**Don't leave me waiting here**_

_  
**Lead me to your door**_

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Awe, how sweet," Liz pointed to Rory and Jess dancing a few feet away. "It's about time he had a girlfriend again, not that he tells me when he does."

"I guess they managed to work things out."

"Were they having problems?" Liz asked, "Jess has been a little irritable lately."

"And here I thought it was too much of TJ," Luke muttered under his breath pounding Lorelai's back as she choked on her food trying not to laugh.

"I'm not sure if they're dating though Liz, Rory just had a really messy breakup and she and Jess have known each other a long time."

"I think she'll be good for him, a small town girl," Liz continued ignoring Lorelai.

"Liz they aren't dating." Luke insisted.

" 'Course they are, look at that," TJ pointed to Rory and Jess who were now locked in a passionate embrace.

"I'm gonna kill that little punk," Luke muttered under his breath.

"It's about time, Kirk pay up, you owe me twenty," Babette insisted.

"Damn," Kirk began to search his pockets.

"Luke! Lorelai!"

"Hi Taylor, thanks for coming to my wedding."

"Don't be coy with me Lorelai, and don't tell me you didn't see that indecent display of public affection."

"I would hardly call that indecent Taylor, they both had their clothes on. At least for now." Luke looked as if he was going to puke.

"It doesn't matter, that hoodlum cannot continue to stay here and disturb the peace of this town. Last night my house was egged."

"Really?"

"Well it wasn't Jess because he was at my bachelor party with me."

"You're going to have to make sound ground rules Luke, we cannot have the peace this town has sought for so long disturbed, you can't have forgotten the baseballs."

"He's twenty one Taylor, not seventeen, somehow I think he's just a bit above stealing baseballs." Lorelai snorted.

"I'm calling a town meeting ASAP."

"You do that Taylor," Luke said to his retreating back.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Taylor? I'll get you an ax."

"No Jess, I told him to stay away from her, I told him not to cause trouble and of course he goes and does whatever the hell he wants."

"Well maybe it's for the best."

"You're not actually condoning this, are you?"

"Rory's a big girl, she's old enough to make her own decisions. If this is what she wants than who am I to tell her she can't."

"Look how happy they are Luke," Babette said motioning to where they were dancing. "Rory, the doll, she's just radiatin' happiness. I knew it would be tonight when I saw them at the ceremony. They looked so cute together, and that face she made at Emily…."

"She made a face at Emily?" Lorelai exclaimed, "Oh! How did I miss the face."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Rory, we should go." Rory leaned against his chest swaying softly to the music. "The only people left are Taylor, who's glaring at us and Kirk, who's just being creepy." Rory glanced up.

"What's with the glaring today?"

"No idea, c'mon I'll walk you back to the diner." Rory looped her arm through his and set off with him.

"Goodnight," he said kissing her goodbye at the door.

"Jess," she murmured as the kiss deepened, "You wanna come up?"

"Not tonight Rory. Don't look like that." He stroked her cheek, "As much as I would like to sleep with you tonight we need to take things slower, okay. We can't just pick up where we left off four years ago."

"Why not? I was ready then, I just wasn't ready to do it in Kyle's bedroom with Lindsay and Dean below me discussing Michelle Branch."

"Not tonight okay," He kissed her again. "Think on it. I'm not going anywhere," He kissed her softly. "Goodnight Rory."


	6. Chapter 6: Tuxes and Boring Balls

A/N: This is pretty short, but the next will be longer I promise. Thank you everyone who has reviewed.

**Chapter 6: Tuxes and Boring Balls**

"Hi Rory, its Grandma."

"Oh hi Grandma."

"I called because I wanted to know if you're coming for dinner Friday."

"Sorry Grandma, I can't, but I'll be there next week."

"Oh all right."

"Next week?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm. There's a ball next Friday night that the DAR is having. Were you planning on going?"

"Probably not."

"It's important that you go Rory, you have to keep up appearances."

"I'd really rather not Grandma."

"It would be fun, you can go buy an new dress, see your friends from Yale, we'll be awfully bored without you Rory."

"If it's really important to you that I go, I'll do it."

"Wonderful, I'm assuming you have an invitation."

"Yes I'll RSVP soon"

"Wonderful, you'll have a fabulous time."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory entered Luke's later that evening after a long day at work.

"Hey."

"Hey," Jess bent down to kiss her.

"Good day?"

"Not bad. Yours?"

"Getting better."

"Flatterer."

"Book tease."

"Hey I have a proposition for you."

"Really?"

"My Grandma called and she wants me to go to this stupid ball. I'm going to go because it's so important to her. You wanna come? If you don't I don't blame you. But keep in mind I'll have a bunch of rich high society boys pushed at me all night if you don't go."

"Sure."

"That's it, you'll go? No catch?"

"Just one."

"What's that?"

"You have to read _The Sun Also Rises_."

"Ohh, I'm not sure if it's worth that."

"Why?"

"The ball won't be near as boring."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I am in a tux for the second time in two weeks, you are going to read that book backwards and forwards." Jess complained as they walked up the steps to the hall where the ball was being held.

"You look adorable."

"I try. Although seeing you in that dress might make it worth it."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be."

"Rory, how good to see you."

"Hi Grandma, you know Jess right?" Emily pursed her lips.

"We've met, nice to see you again Jess." She said insincerely.

"You too Emily."

"Well drinks and dinner are in the other room, I have to get going, things to organize, you remember how it is?"

"Yes I do. Well we're just going to eat then." Rory took Jess's arm and pulled him into the dining room.

"The chandeliers alone could probably feed a third world country." Jess whispered into her ear.

"I know which is why I try not to look at anything. Whoa, Honor, hi." Rory said nearly crashing into her ex boyfriend's sister.

"Rory, how nice to see you, I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah it's been awhile hasn't it. Jess this is Honor Huntzberger, Honor this is Jess Mariano."

"Nice to meet you Jess."

"You too."

"So Rory what have you been up to?"

"I'm going to go grab us some drinks." Jess whispered in her ear, Rory squeezed his hand before he walked off.

"Well my Mom just got married so I was busy with that, and now I've just been enjoying the rest of my summer. I have a job at the Stanford Gazette so I've been working a little too. How about you?"

"Josh and I just recently got back from our honeymoon, it was lovely, ever been to the Barbados?"

"Not I can't say I have."

"I have to get going but I'll see you soon, give me a call and we'll catch up all right?"

Rory made her way toward Jess where he was engrossed in a discussion with the bartender.

"Got you champagne, I tasted it, no partially distilled-ness."

"Good."

"Rory there you are."

"Tweeny, nice to see you."

"You too, dear, and where is our Logan tonight?" She asked eyeing Jess suspiciously.

"We broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, he was such a nice boy, is he here?"

"I'm not sure, Honor is though."

"I'll go ask Honor then, I need to speak with her anyway." Rory turned to Jess the second she left.

"This sucks let's go."

"Are you sure? I don't want to offend your grandmother again."

"She won't even notice," Rory placed her champagne on a tray and made her way toward the door.

"I'll go grab our coats," he told her.

Rory kissed his cheek, "I will gladly read every word of _The Sun Also Rises_." Jess smiled "I'll be right back." Jess headed off to the coatroom while Rory waited in the empty foyer.

"Rory!" Logan came stumbling into the foyer.


	7. Chapter 7: Fist Fights!

**Chapter 7: Fist fights!**

"What do you want Logan?" He was clearly drunk; he had to grasp the staircase for support.

"She had an abortion Rory, we can be together now, come back with me."

"No."

"Rory, please, forgive me, I'll do anything you want. You wanna go to Europe? The Caribbean? You wanna a ring? I'll marry you."

"Gee what a proposal."

"Anything anything in the world, it's yours!"

"There's nothing I want, Logan at least nothing you have."

"So that's how it is, you're with Jack what's his face now?"

"Yes Logan that's how it is."

"He can't give you what you deserve. Open your eyes Rory, you own clothes worth more than his car. I can give you platinum rings, a mansion in England, anything!"

"Maybe I want more than that Logan!"

"More? What else is there Rory?"

"Is there a problem?" Jess returned and handed Rory her coat, "What is he doing here?"

"That's a good question, _isn't_ it Logan?"

"Yeah I do have a problem." Logan attempted to shove Jess but he was too drunk to do more than poke him. "With you."

"I'm not going to fight you."

"You should, after all, you're the one screwing her."

"Jess let's go."

"Say what you want about me, but leave Rory out of this."

"That's kinda hard to do considering this is about her and what a whore she's being."

"Excuse me!"

"You're slumming it Rory, and you know -" Jess's fist collided with the side of Logan's head.

"Oh somebody's touchy. The truth hurts doesn't it."

"Jess, let's go." She pleaded. "He's not worth it."

"I'm not worth it, Ace? He has nothing!"

"You're calling her a whore, what does that make you? If I remember right you were the one sleeping around with random girls." Logan took swing.

"Both of you quit it!" Rory attempted to thrust herself between them. Logan, confused by his blurred vision threw a punch at Jess who ducked. The momentum caused his arm to swing around and smack Rory in the eye.

"Rory!" Jess abandoned his fight and knelt next to Rory where she sat on the floor hand over her eye. Logan stood over her peering over Jess's shoulder.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"You just got hit in the eye, you're not fine, move your hand!" Rory reluctantly moved her hand. "It broke the skin, you're going to need to put something on it."

"I'll go get someone who can find some ointment."

"I know you're drunk Logan but you aren't that stupid. We're lucky no one heard all this. Jess let's go." Jess stood and offered her his hand; Rory took it and hoisted herself off the floor.

"Rory please just talk to me here."

"I'm done talking to you Logan, I will die happy if I never see you again." Jess handed her her coat and followed her out the door. Logan sighed and slumped against the wall.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Here's your ice." Rory sat at her kitchen table, Paul Anka at her side.

"Thank you, Jess." Rory accepted the ice pack and set it on her swelling eye.

"We should get some ointment or something for that cut."

"There's some in the third drawer, Mom's bathroom."

"Umm maybe you should get it."

"That's where all the medicine stuff is you're not going to see something you don't want to see."

"Fine." He returned a few moments later with a tube of ointment. Rory moved the ice and he tenderly began to smooth the cream over her eye. She sucked in her breath at the slight sting.

"Sorry, should have warned you, it stings a little."

"Oh. I'm sorry," She told him.

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have gotten in the way."

"It's my fault I shouldn't have fought him. I should have just left when you said to."

"He didn't used to be such an ass or a drunk."

"Really?"

"Yeah we had a lot of fun. But then his family hated me and his father- this is Logan's way of rebelling."

"Oh." He finished smoothing the cream and slowly traced her eyebrow and kissed it, then her cheeks, her forehead and finally her mouth.

"Jess," she said breathlessly. He picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Rory?" She lay in the crook of his arm half-asleep, slowly tracing circles up and down his arm.

"Hmm."

"You're beautiful."

"Really?"

"Very."

"No one's ever told me that."

"No one?"

"I'm not sure that my mother counts."

"No one has ever told you that?"

"Pretty, yes. Some creep in New York once called me hot but beautiful, no."

"Well they should have," he brushed away a lock of hair and kissed her forehead.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"What's that noise?" Jess asked sleepily.

"It sounds like my cell phone."

"Oh."

"You wanna get it for me?" Jess sighed and climbed out of the nice warm bed and grabbed her phone off the dresser.

"Should I answer it?"

"Sure, if it's Paris tell her it's the wrong number."

"Why? She'll just keep calling."

"Please." She made the face and he felt compelled to answer.

"Hello," Jess said groggily.

"You sound rather manly this morning Rory."

"Lorelai? It's six in the morning."

"Yes Jess, and what exactly are you answering my daughters cell phone at six in the morning?"

"You wanna talk to Rory?"

"I think that would be a good idea." He handed the phone to Rory and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to make some coffee." Rory smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mom?"

"Something you wanna tell Mommy?"

"Umm well Jess and I well see we're…"

"Okay, see when I said go be the reining Lorelai, I didn't say go out and be me."

"Mom, it's right, okay. It just feels right."

"Dirty."

"That's not what I meant."

"I told you Prince William and nothing less, have I taught you nothing?"

"Sure you have, there is no such thing as too much coffee or shoes."

"Good girl."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Luke!"

"What?" Luke looked up from the newspaper he was reading on the hotel terrace.

"My daughter is sleeping with your nephew."

"They're what? Already? I'm gonna kill-, don't worry Lorelai, I swear to God, I am gonna-"

"Look they're happy. "

"Well good for Jess he's going to die happy as soon as you surrender that phone."

"What if I don't."

"Then I'll wrestle it out of your hands."

"It's what Rory wants."

"No offense but does she know what she wants anymore?"

Lorelai sat on the bed defeated.

"I don't know Luke I really don't, but I am not going to be my mother, if this is what she wants I'm going to support her in it. And since you are her step father you probably should as well."

"But he's my nephew, and she's my step daughter, that's just weird. Oh my God they're step cousins, is that legal? What if they had kids, what would they be to me? That would officially make us related. I'm already married to you I don't wanna be related in any other way, and neither do you I mean who wants to be related to TJ. Oh god that would make your mother and me related, your mother hates me!"

"Luke, Rory is twenty one she can do what she wants. If she wants to run off with a bunch of biker dudes, or be on the _Simple Life _with Paris Hilton or sleep with Jess, then she can. It's not up to me anymore. That Mom card that I rarely played, I can't play it anymore, period."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A/N: I don't really like doing this, it interrupts the flow of the story but I thought I'd answer a few things brought up in the reviews. One, there will be a little bit of Luke and Lorelai but this story is mostly about Rory and Jess and their relationship, Luke and Lorelai are already together so that I can concentrate on Rory and Jess. Two, one of you commented on how Jess would probably have slept with Rory the night of the wedding. You're right, he probably would have, however I wanted them to have it be more than just an impulsive decision they made the day they got back together. Also, this chapter might seem a little bit awkward to you, I've never written anything that racy before and also fist fights are kind of hard to write this is why some things might be a bit awkward or choppy. Thank you everyone who has reviewed I appreciate each and every one of your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8: Jess's Revenge

**Chapter 8: Jess's Revenge**

A/N: Yeah this is a little short but the next will be longer.

_Philadelphia_

"Yo, Burns, toss me that book would ya?" Leo called, leaning over Jess's empty desk.

"Get it yourself I'm in the middle of something."

Leo sighed and got up to grab a book off of Jess's desk. "When is Mariano getting back? If anything we need him here to toss me stuff."

"Not for another two weeks, he's taking over his uncle's diner or something while he's gone."

"Well we can't make a decision with that bar until he gets back."

"You try calling him?"

"Last time I tried he threaten to spend another week."

"He must've me a girl."

"Why would you say that?"

"Why else would he stay that long?"

"'Cause he likes to screw with us."

"Well it is Mariano."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Jess, this isn't working."

"What isn't?"

"No amount of make up is covering this eye."

"Then just leave it."

"I can't go out like this, its Star's Hollow, people will think you hit me or something."

"Versus your ex hitting you?"

"Do you want people talking like that about you?"

"Most of this town hates me anyway, it's just another thing they can add to their list."

"I guess I could try some sunglasses."

"Do you own sunglasses?"

"Got a pair?"

"Not with me."

"Shit, what am I going to do?"

"The same thing you always do."

"What's that?" He lifted her chin and kissed her mouth.

"Suck it up and be pretty."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"What happened to your eye, sugar?" Babette asked Rory later that morning as she filled her coffee.

"I got attacked by a swan."

Babette nearly spit out her coffee. "You what?"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Patty did you see Rory's eye?" Babette asked later that day in front of the magazine stand.

"Yes and do you know what she told me?"

"She was attacked by a swan?"

"Exactly and I said, honey if you were attacked by a swan then I was brought here by a stork. I said, if that boyfriend of yours has touched you then you need to do something. She insisted he didn't lay a hand on her."

"Do you believe her?"

"About the swan no, but I don't think it was Jess either, I can read people pretty damn well. Taylor what on earth are you doing?"

Taylor emerged from Doose's Market shouldering a large butterfly net and sporting a green hunting hat and camouflage pants, he was followed by several of his Revolutionary War reinactors friends.

"We are going to rid Star's Hollow of this aggressively dangerous swan, it cannot continue to harm Star's Hollow and its innocent residents.

"Whatever you say Taylor," Patty said rolling her eyes. Taylor and his followers proceeded to march toward the bridge.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Back in the nearly empty diner Rory watched them go coffeepot in hand. Jess snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Clever idea," she told him, setting the coffeepot down and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah I finally get my revenge on that swan."

"Either that or on Taylor."

"Either works for me," he said kissing her.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG


	9. Chapter 9: Loreai Gains a Friend

**Chapter 9: Lorelai Gains a Friend and Logan Gains Some Sense **

A/N: I've been home sick latley which is why there have been so many chapters, especially in the middle of the day, but I'll probably go back to school tomorrow so my updating is going to slow a bit. **_Warning, serious language ahead, IF YOU HAVE ISSUES WITH THE F WORD DO NOT READ THE LAST SECTION OF THIS CHAPTER!_**

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"More ice for that eye, Taylor?" Rory asked as she worked in the busy diner with help from Jess and Lane.

"Please." Rory grabbed the ice pack Caesar handed her along with Kirk's patty melt.

"Ok," She said hanging up her apron. "Taylor's ice," She said handing Taylor an ice pack, "Kirk's sandwich," she handed his plate to Jess. "I'll be back in time to pick up Mom and Luke," She gave him a long kiss over Kirk's patty melt and headed out the door.

"That's disgusting, can I have a new sandwich?" Kirk asked as Jess handed him his plate. "It's fine Kirk."

"You kissed over it."

"So."

"So there's probably droll or spit or germs on it."

"Your sandwich is fine, Kirk," Jess insisted.

Lane came by and grabbed his plate off the table.

"I'll get you another one. Jess you know the no kissing over food rule."

"She kissed me, it's not my fault she can't keep her hands off me."

"Lips actually."

"Shut up Kirk. You and Zach kiss here all the time," he said to Lane.

"Zach had less spit." Jess sighed and went to make Kirk another patty melt.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"You sure you don't want to look for famous people with me."

"There are no famous people in the Hartford airport, Lorelai."

"You're so cynical. It's fun, see you find someone that looks famous and you go up to them and ask for their autograph. If they're not famous you can enjoy their puzzled expression and if they are you get their autograph. Ohh look Johnny Depp." She pointed to a man wearing sunglasses who was waiting at the Los Angeles gate.

"That's not Johnny Depp."

"Sure it is, why else would he be wearing sunglasses inside, come ask for his autograph with me."

"I am not going up to a strange man that bears no resemblance to Johnny Depp and asking for his autograph."

"Rory would do it."

"You should have married Rory then."

"Nah that'd just be weird," she said kissing him and heading off toward the Johnny Depp look alike.

"Hey, wait up, Johnny can I have your autograph!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Where is that daughter of mine and that hoodlum boyfriend of her's?" Lorelai asked waiting with Luke at the passenger pick up area. "It's not like her to be late."

"She's not, our plane was twenty minutes early."

"Well then she should have used her psychic powers to find that out."

"You're exhausting."

"That's why you love me."

"Look there's Rory's car," Lorelai pointed ten minutes later. Rory leapt out as soon as Jess pulled into the parking space.

"Mom!"

"Offspring." Lorelai said giving her a long hug. The two began to jabber about the honeymoons and Johnny Depp.

"How was your trip?" Jess asked Luke.

"Great, how's the diner."

"Fine."

"Good."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Jess, you wanna tell me the stories I've heard about something happening to Rory's eye?"

Luke asked him later that evening. Rory and Lorelai had decided to have a girls night at the Gilmore house so the two of them were left alone at the diner until Rory returned and told Luke he could go home.

"Haven't you heard, she was attacked by a swan. Vicious things aren't they?"

"That's not funny Jess, what happened?"

"It's true Taylor had a black eye from it too."

"Jess, if you hurt her I swear to god I will kick your sorry ass all the way to-"

"Do you really think so little of me!"

"Well I don't know what to think, you won't tell me what happened and I know it's not a damn swan."

"It was Logan okay, now will you drop it."

"He hit her!"

"Not on purpose, he was drunk and we got in a fight, Rory tried to break it up and he hit her by accident."

"Where the hell were you?"

"At a party in Hartford, Emily was hosting some ball and she wanted Rory to come so we went, okay."

"Jesus, Jess."

"He was asking for it."

"You're not seventeen anymore and he's not Dean. Logan is a rich kid from an important family, you can't just beat him because you don't like him."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. You're right I'm not seventeen, meaning that you can't tell me what to do!"

A knock sounded on the door and Rory poked her head in.

"Sorry if I interrupted something, Luke you can go home now."

"We are not finished here, do you hear me?" Luke said leaving.

"What was that all about?" Rory asked him.

"Luke's just being Luke." He wrapped his arms around her. "He's very protective of you."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Rory, would you like to come back to Philadelphia with me for a few days?" Jess asked lying awake.

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe for a week or so before you start school. It could be fun. I'll show you the sights and you can meet my partners."

"It's sounds great." Rory stretched and sighed before falling asleep on his chest.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Honor Huntzberger slammed open the door to Logan's newest luxury New York City penthouse. He wasn't in the living room, dining room or kitchen so Honor burst into his bedroom. He was sprawled across the bed fully clothed, thankfully alone. The blinds were pulled shut so she immediately snapped them open

"Logan!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Wha-." Logan opened his eyes and immediately closed them again. " 's Bright," he croaked.

"Yes Logan it is bright! Do you know why it's bright? Because it's two in the fucking afternoon!"

"What are you doing here Honor?"

"What are you doing here he asks me? Why on earth would my older sister drive up from Connecticut, he asks? Probably because I need to talk to you!"

"Could ya not yell so loud, please."

"I'll yell as loudly as I fucking want to!" Logan buried a head in his pillow. "So you're not going to marry her huh?"

"She said no."

"You didn't ask."

"I did, she said no."

"Are we talking about the same person?"

"I'm talking about Rory."

"Why would I be talking about Rory! I'm talking about Gwen, you know, blonde, size five, the one you got PREGNANT!"

"Oh."

"Oh, he says. OH! This is ridiculous Logan, I know you're upset about Rory but that's your own goddamn fault! You have to suck it up and be responsible for once in your life!"

"She told me she was getting an abortion."

"She changed her mind, in November you're going to be a father."

"Dammit Honor, go away!"

"So that's it then, you're going to just throw your life away drinking? Drinking is what got you into this mess! Drinking is what lost you Rory! What the hell makes you think drinking is going to get you out of this? Clearly you can't make your own decisions anymore so I'm going to make them for you. You're going to get up and take a shower, after that you're going to drive down to Connecticut with me and you're going to buy a ring. Tonight you will propose to Gwen with the said ring and in November you will become a father. There will be no drinking period! Get in the shower."

"Since when are you my mother?"

"Since you were ten and she gave up on you. I am your sister Logan and I love you. I am not going to sit on my ass and let you waste your life away."

"I am not going to marry Gwen!"

"You are too."

"I'm still in love with Rory."

"Well that's just too damn bad. Gwen's parents are going to cut her off if you don't marry her and as far as Rory is concerned she's with someone else now, someone who hopefully treats her better. Get in the god damn shower Logan or I swear to god I will put you in it myself, do not think I won't!"

"I'm supposed to be with Rory!"

"You blew it with Rory and it's your own fucking fault." Logan grudgingly got up and headed toward the bathroom Honor's words echoing behind him.

**A/N:** To SmilesAreAllINeed, _The Simple Life _is a TV show with Paris Hilton. I have never actually watched it, but if it's anything like _Newlyweds_ (which I have been forced to watch) I would compare it to holding a gun to one's head and pulling the trigger. If you think the Johnny Depp thing sucks, I added it at the last minute when I was coming up with a chapter title, I thought of cutting it but I changed my mind and decided to keep it even though it's sorta lame.


	10. Chapter 10: Meet Puke Man

**Chapter 10: Meet Puke Man**

"Paris I will only be gone a week!" Rory insisted on her cell phone, pacing in front of her car while Jess loaded the bags. "Look, we have our dorm assignments and all that already- yes I will be back in plenty of time to move in -No! I'm not going to back out and decide to move to Philly. Paris! One week okay! Yes I can get the Daily News up and running before school! One week! That gives us three to get everything settled - if that would make you feel better, sure." She covered the mouthpiece with her hand. "Jess could you come here a sec." Jess set down her suitcase and headed over.

"What'd you need three suitcases for, I have books you know."

"You're lacking in the Bronte's and Austen's."

"Hello! Still here and why are you bringing three suitcases!" Paris's voice yelled from the phone.

"Right, Paris wants to talk to you Jess." She handed him the phone and headed inside.

"Hello."

"Listen bud, she better be back in exactly one week or I will come out there and get her myself, you do not want me to have to drive to Philly and get her trust me. And if you coax her into dropping out I swear I will-"

Jess set the phone on the hood of the car and continued to load bags as Paris ranted.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"See road trips are fun," Rory said putting another CD in as Jess leaned back and tried to stretch.

"Oh yeah, three hour traffic jams are great fun." He said sarcastically.

"You want me to drive awhile?"

"I would hardly call this driving, We haven't moved in an hour."

"We could play a game."

"Like what?"

"Last letter first letter?"

"No."

"License plates?"

"Definitely not?"

"I could read to you."

"No Bronte or Rand."

"Oh, Austen?"

"No."

"Okay, fine I have to finish _The Sun Also Rises _anyway, I'll just read it aloud."

For the next few hours Rory's voice rose and fell as traffic moved again and the perils of Jake and Lady Brett unfolded.

" 'Yes,' I said. 'Isn't it pretty to think so.' " Rory read the last line. "The end, thank god!" She slammed the book shut.

"Oh c'mon was it that bad?"

"Yes."

"Try _Farewell to Arms _then."

"Tried it several times and I won't again until you admit that _Jane Eyre_ rules."

"Never. It's worse than Rand, she just goes off into conversations of complete French."

"Well skip it then or learn French."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory's car pulled up at Truncheon Books later that evening.

"See that was fun."

"Very." Jess handed her one of her bags and the keys. "I'll be up in a minute 'k."

"Fine." Rory picked up her bag and unlocked the door heading into the dark building. It was messier than on the opening day, there were three desks stacked high with papers, empty chip bags, and coffee mugs. Rory made her way toward the stairs and entered the apartment.

"Who the hell are you?" There was a man sitting in a worn chair by the window typing something on a lap top.

"I would ask you the same question." Rory said putting down her bag and glancing around. The downstairs was nicely furnished with new furniture, art work, and book shelves. It was not half as furnished here. There was a table with some mismatched chairs and a worn sofa in front of the TV, magazines and books were tossed everywhere along with empty takeout containers.

"Rory?" Jess entered the room carrying another two bags. "Leo? What are you doing here?"

"Celia is making it too hard to work, she keeps talking so I came here. Clearly I was interrupting something." He said eyeing Rory suspiciously.

"Rory this is one of my partners Leo, Leo this is my girlfriend Rory."

Leo put down his laptop and got up to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you Rory. Sorry this is such a mess."

"Why is this such a mess anyway Leo? I cleaned it up before I left so that things wouldn't grow."

"Matthew, and he neglected to clean up. He wanted to talk to you about the bar by the way."

"I said no to the bar."

"Tell him that, I should get going nice to meet you Rory."

"You too Leo." Leo picked up his laptop and left leaving the two of them alone.

"Soooo, I guess I should give you the tour. I'm sorry it's such a pit, it wasn't before I left. Well not much anyway."

"Here's the living room slash dining room area." He motioned and she followed him around. "Kitchen and then there's two bedrooms and one bathroom. Not much but it's home."

"I like it Jess, it's messy but it's nice, it's you."

"You could put it that way I 'spose." He picked up her bags and carried them to his bedroom. "Matthew stays out of my room, it's cleaner in here." His room was simple, a dresser, a bed with a plain spread and a window looking out on the street, there was a cheap bookshelf completely stacked with books and several boxes lay next to it.

"Run out of bookshelf space?"

"I have more boxes, these are in here because I ran out of room in the closet."

"I like it here." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"No."

"C'mon Jess, it would be cool."

"No."

"Leo back me up here."

"I'm with Jess on this one."

Rory woke to arguing voices coming from the living room. She glanced at the clock. 10:07, had she really slept that late? She got out of bed and blearily stumbled into the kitchen for coffee.

"You're up." Jess commented as she headed straight for the coffee pot.

"Yep." Rory grabbed a clean mug and filled it with coffee.

"Is she hung over or something?" Leo whispered to Jess.

"Nah, she's just not a morning person."

"Clearly." He stated as Rory walked back out of the kitchen mug in hand. She was wearing Jess's clothes and her hair was a mess.

"Morning everyone, sorry I feel much better now."

"Rory, this is Leo, who you met yesterday and Matthew Burns."

"Nice to meet you Matthew, good to see you again Leo."

"You too Rory."

"I'm going to um, change." She looked at her attire consisting of Jess's boxers and an old shirt of Lorelai's

with the Bangles written on it. "I'll be back."

"What's she doing here Jess?"

"She's going to stay for a week before she has to leave for school."

"School? How old is she?"

"She goes to Yale okay."

"Oh Leo, Jess has bagged himself an Ivy Leaguer!"

"Shut up, both of you."

"You hear that tone Matt, after all we've done for him."

"Yeah you're really going to get a bar with that attitude Matt."

"Fine, I'm willing to compromise how bout we call it," he put on an announcing voice, "Marvin's Garden."

"How bout we don't. You guys fight this out I'll be back in a minute." Jess got up and walked into the bedroom.

"At least it's better than Cedar Bar Reducts," Leo called after him.

"Hey."

"Hi." Rory sat on the bed in jeans and a t-shirt, brushing her hair. "How's that bar coming?"

"Very badly." He picked up her shirt off the bed. "The Bangles huh? That has to be Lorelai's."

"Yeah, she's going to kill me when she figures out it's gone."

"So." he sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I should have everything done by one today, does that work for you?"

"Sure, we can have lunch and go sight see a bit. In the meantime, I can amuse myself."

"Not the liberty bell I beg of you."

"No I was thinking the Rosenbach library and museum. Did you know that they have manuscripts and rare books from all over the world?"

"I've heard something like that."

"They have manuscripts and letters from everyone from Chaucer to Washington to the Poor Richard Almanacs."

"Someone did their research." He twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.

"I couldn't help it."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So are you going to tell me anything?" Matt asked Jess as he sorted through the mess that was his desk.

"Jeez did you all just decide to throw all the crap you didn't wanna deal with on my desk?"

"Pretty much, hey if you find Monica Sim's number in there will you give it to me?"

"You're pathetic," Jess said throwing a stack of papers onto Leo's desk.

"Well I try. So tell me about Rory."

"She's with me and therefore you may not hit on her."

"She was at the opening, I knew I'd seen her before."

"This conversation is going to get you nowhere, Matt."

"Hey Mariano, guess what I just got us?" Leo came swaggering in the door clearly excited.

"What, Leo?"

"An interview with the Associated Press."

"Sweet."

"So what have I missed?" Leo asked sitting on the edge of Jess's desk.

"I've been trying to get some information here about the lovely Rory."

"Get anywhere?"

"Nope."

"We could name the bar after her, Jess." Leo coaxed.

"Would you guys give the god damn bar a rest!"

"I'm sure we could come up with something poetic, what's Rory short for?"

"You're going to name the bar after her mother now?"

"Well what's her mothers name?"

"What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"I can work with that."

"Oh wow it's almost one. Want me to get lunch?" Matt commented.

"Shit." Jess threw down his pen and ran out the door.

"And he asks what's wrong with us!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory was waiting at the designated place, Dip'n'Dots in had, surrounded by several shopping bags.

"Hey," Jess snuck up behind her and whispered into her ear causing her to send Dip'n'Dots flying.

"Hi," She titled her head to kiss him. "Have fun working?"

"Great fun, although it's hard to get anything done when your co workers will not stop discussing your girlfriend."

"Did I make an impression or something?"

"They want to name the bar after you."

"Wow, I feel honored."

"So what did you do today?"

"Well, I went shopping," she held up several bags. "Mom would love this town. And I went to two bookstores and put your book in the staff recommendations section."

"Please tell me you're making that up."

"No I did, it was fun, I almost got caught in The Bookshelf but I managed to hide it behind me and pretend I was checking out the display, just in time."

"I'm sure stealing a boat was a helpful credential."

"And I saw the Liberty Bell."

"Honestly?"

"Yep. I couldn't help it, I've never seen it."

"Well I hope you were saved the experience of being puked on."

"You got puked on!"

"Both times I ever went in my life, once when I was nine and once about a year ago some kid behind me puked."

Rory laughed. "I'm calling you puke man now."

"I liked Dodger better."

"Don't feel too bad, I had a friend Marty who will forever be known as 'Naked Guy.' "

"That's better than Puke Man, Naked guy has ingrige, mystery, puke man leaves nothing to the imagination."

"Dirty."

"Still want to go to the Rosenbach place?" He asked her ignoring her comment.

"Yep."

He put his arm around her shoulders and the two set off.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Don't worry about a fancy proposal of undying love, she won't be expecting one." Honor Huntzberger warned her brother on the way back to Connecticut. "Elope or something but be back by the time Dad gets back from London."

"Aren't they going to care?"

"Please," Honor snorted. "Gwen's of a nice wealthy family with a similar upbringing, as long as you go to work when Dad says they don't give a crap. Besides he and Mom are fighting again."

"Funny how much they cared when it was someone I actually loved."

"Listen Logan, in all honesty I loved Rory to death but she was meant for more than this life."

"You sound like Mom."

"Mom meant it as an insult, I mean it as a compliment. Rory has goals and dreams, she wants a career. All she would have gotten as a society wife would be expensive clothes and a lot of bitchy gossip, it would have made her miserable. She's better off Logan, she deserved more."

The car pulled up in front of Gwen's apartment.

"You're just going to have to forget about Rory because Gwen really needs you to own up to your part of this." Logan sighed and got out of the car.

**A/N: I took a look at some past episodes Rory works at the Stamford Eagle-Gazette not the Stanford Gazette, I'm sorry about the mistake. Also I use Huntzberger as Honor's last name because I can't find her married one anywhere. This isn't the last you'll see of Logan, he and Rory aren't going to be getting back together but I want to explore his character a bit and also juxtapose their lifestyles to show how they are soooo wrong for each other. I have three days of make up work so there won't be a timely update, next weekend will be pushing it.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Girl From Mars

**Chapter 11: The Girl from Mars and The Artful Dodger**

A/N: 50 reviews, wow thanks! **And sorry about the summary, title and settings. I've just noticed someone, namely my brother, has been messing with them but it's all fixed now and I've made some precautions to keep him from doing it again. **

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I heard an interesting tidbit last night at the party," Emily said putting down her fork. Richard merely grunted from behind his paper. This was a morning ritual of Emily's and he usually just ignored her.

"Logan Huntzberger ran off with Gwen Valerie two days ago, it's rumored they eloped."

Richard put down his paper.

"Shira, will be tickled pink of course," Emily continued. "She never liked Rory and the Valerie family is very wealthy."

"I know that Emily, I worked with Philip Valerie for ten years, surely you remember that."

"Yes." She took a bite of grapefruit. "I wish Rory would tell me why the two of them broke up, have you met that hoodlum she's with?"

"I would hardly call him a hoodlum, a bit unconventional maybe, but hardly a hoodlum."

"Well he's a terrible match, Lorelai's rubbing off on her, the boy has no money and no connections, he'll ruin her."

"I'm sure it's just a passing phase of her's Emily."

"It had sure better be."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_**Sitting in our dreamy days by the water's edge,  
On a cool summer's night.  
Fireflies and the stars in the sky,  
Gentle glowing light,  
From your cigarette.  
The breeze blowing softly on my face,  
Reminds me of something else.  
Something that in my memory has been replaced,  
Suddenly it all comes back.  
And as I look to the stars.**_

'How could I have left this,' Jess thought as Rory nestled up against him laying her head on his chest. How could he have walked away and left the one thing that had made his life in Star's Hollow bearable? He wasn't going to blow it this time. He wasn't going to be the one to walk away ever again.

"Do you remember our first date?" Rory asked him thoughtfully.

"Which one?"

"The one when you bought my basket."

"Yeah what about it?"

"You were so-."

"What?"

"Sweet."

"Sweet? I'm sorry I need to go drive to Star's Hollow and vandalize something now."

"But you were and it was sort of funny how mad you made Dean now that I look back."

"That was fun. He just got this look on his face- that alone was worth ninety bucks."

"And eating with me?"

"Priceless."

Rory laughed, "I'm sorry that I'm leaving tomorrow."

"So there's no use in weeping, Bear a cheerful spirit still." He recited laughing at her expression.

Rory smiled and finished the poem. "Never doubt that Fate is keeping Future good for present ill! Since when do you read Bronte I thought you hated her."

"Her books are a complete waste of time and space but her poems aren't bad. You left a copy of one of her books at the diner once. It was right before I left so I kept it."

She sighed and began to trace her fingers up and down his arm. This was blissfulness, completeness.

Jess propped himself up on an elbow.

"I still love you," he said simply.

Rory's face blanched and for a moment Jess swore that he saw a glimpse of fear in her blue eyes, but only for a moment. A storm was beginning to loom over their paradise.

"I should tell you something." She bit her lip and this time there was no mistaking the fear in her eyes. "You can change your mind after I tell you."

He looked at her stricken face. "What is it Rory?"

"I slept with Dean." Jess released the breath he'd been holding.

"I know."

"You what? How? Who would tell you that?"

"No one, I just heard the rumor mill going, it's Star's Hollow remember?"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready to and if it wasn't true I wasn't going to offend you by asking about it."

"Oh."

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"Just know that I love you, here and now." She kissed him softly.

"Jess."

"Hmmm."

"Can we try that again?"

"Sure."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Much better." She smiled as his mouth covered hers.

**_I remember the time I knew a Girl From Mars,  
I don't know if you knew that.  
Oh we'd stay up late playing cards,  
Henri Winterman Cigars.  
Though she never told me her name,  
I still love you, Girl From Mars._**

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hey Lore it's Chris."

"Chris? My daughter's father Chris? The one she hasn't heard a word from in what? Four months now?"

"Lore, I'm sorry all right, it's been crazy."

"She really needed you."

"For what?"

"You haven't even talked to her have you?"

"I've been in New Zealand!"

"How nice. What do you want from me?"

"I just wanted to- I don't know- see how you were."

"I'm fine. Rory's fine. Luke's fine and as far as I know so is Jess."

"Who the hell is Jess?"

"You really haven't talked to her in awhile have you?"

"Her cell number is out of service, that's why I called you."

"It's out of service because she's in Philadelphia."

"Why?"

"To visit Jess."

"Who is Jess!"

"Her boyfriend you idiot." Lorelai was beginning to enjoy this game of hers.

"What happened to Logan?"

"Logan would probably be the best person to ask that question."

"Lorelai, I am not going to play mind games with you. What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing except be yourself."

"I give up." Chris hung up the phone and attempted to call Rory's cell again.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I'm ten minutes away Paris. Yes I promise that I am about to pull up in front of the dorm no I didn't bring the encyclopedia I thought you were. Fine I'll have Mom bring them by tomorrow. Look, I'll talk to you in thirty seconds - No I am not psyching you out I'm pulling up to the building as we speak I can barley see our window through the pouring rain and it looks like Tanna's car that's parked next to me." Rory pulled into a space and got out of the car running to into the building through the rain.

"So you came back?" Paris stood in the foyer phone in hand.

"Yes Paris I'm back just like I said I would be and I'm a whole hour earlier too."

"How's the James Dean wannabe."

"Jess is good."

"Great, where's my copy of War and Peace?"

"I borrowed it."

"So give it back."

"It's packed Paris." Rory motioned toward her car that was clearly full of boxes.

"So unpack it."

"What do you need it for?"

"I have a Russian lit class next week and I want to re read it before the class."

"Well you have until next week I'm not even sure which box it's in."

Rory followed her into the dorm.

"I picked the bigger room, I hope you don't mind."

"Small is fine, Paris." Rory walked into her room and set down her bag. She sighed. The room was tiny.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hey." His voice was the same, smooth and deep.

"Hi."

"I'm glad you called. You left your copy of War and Peace."

"Shit."

"What? I thought you left it because you wanted me to write in it."

"No it's Paris's book."

"Damn, I wrote a bunch of stuff in it. Tell her I'll buy her another copy."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"You left it here."

"Yeah but you're over one hundred miles away."

"Can't I just get her another copy?"

"It's Paris."

"Fine, is she there?"

"Yeah one second, I love you by the way. Paris! Jess has something to tell you." She covered the mouthpiece and yelled.

"What?"

Rory handed her the phone. Paris took it.

"Hello? You WHAT?" She said a moment later. "Well maybe I don't want another copy. Look bud, I don't like you very much but you're probably the best out of the guys she's dated at least you can read a complete sentence although I'm still at a loss as to whether you can say one. However dating Rory or not, writing in my books I WILL NOT TOLERATE! I will not calm down. A first edition? Fine, here." She handed the phone back to Rory. "You owe me."

"Sorry about the yelling."

"It's fine, I can pull some strings and get her a first edition."

"I'm going to pay you back every penny for it."

"Don't worry about it."

"No really I'm going to pay back all of it. When you come out here I am taking you out wherever you want."

"That is tempting. Can we go to that really good taco place Lorelai was so excited about?"

"If you want to. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"It's pouring rain here."

"I'm sorry to hear that? I thought you liked rain."

"I love rain but only when I can curl up with a book and a cup of tea, stuck inside my dorm with Paris and a few boxes and being unable to unpack because everything is in the car, not so fun."

"You got the microwave installed?"

"Yeah Paris brought it, why?"

"Get a mug fill it with water and make some tea."

"What!"

"Just do it." Rory obediently made her tea and sat down on her sheet less bed.

"Fine now what?"

"Among other public buildings in a certain town." Jess began to read. Rory smiled and ran to Paris's room to grab a copy.

Eagerly she flipped ahead to chapter eight. "Oliver concluded that," She began to read "Being of a dissipated and careless turn, the moral precepts of his benefactor had hitherto been thrown away upon him. Under this impression, he secretly resolved to cultivate-"

"Hey," Jess interjected. "You can't just skip to the parts you like."

"Says who."

"The Dodger himself."

Rory continued reading "-The good opinion of the old gentleman as quickly as possible; and, if he found the Dodger incorrigible, as he more than half suspected he should, to decline the honour of his farther acquaintance."

"Ha ha."

"Well you are incorrigible."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A/N: Wow that was total and complete fluff. The poem belongs to Charlotte Bronte and the song is Girl From Mars by Ash which played when they met she named him Dodger that night as well which is why this chapter is what it is and Oliver Twist belongs to Charles Dickens. Anyway look for an update hopefully next weekend.


	12. Chapter 12: Fathers and Daughters

**Chapter 12: Fathers and Daughters **

"Hey kiddo," Christopher Hayden leaned against the wall outside his daughters dorm.

"Dad? Wow hi." Rory reached for her keys and held open the door for him. "Sorry about the mess, we've just moved in," she gestured to the few boxes that still remained unpacked.

"We?"

"Paris and I."

"Oh." Relief settled over Christopher's face, he hoped by the time GiGi was twenty one he'd be used to daughters and boyfriends and moving in. Somehow he doubted it. "So I'm sorry I didn't call but I figured if you had time we could get coffee or something."

"Dad…"

"Please Rory." She couldn't help it, he was her father and even though he only showed up occasionally she still loved him.

"Okay, since you said coffee."

"You're a true Gilmore." Rory followed her father out the door and to a nearby café.

"So how's GiGi?" She asked taking a seat.

"She's good, she's spending some time with her grandmother today." Rory nodded politely and took a sip of coffee, she'd never shared with anyone what it felt like to be completely ignored by her fathers parents.

"So I hear you and Logan broke up."

"Word travels fast I guess." She said sarcastically.

"You're sure short with words today."

"Well what do you want me to say to you dad? You disappeared on me, again! And now you're acting like everything is supposed to be perfect!"

"I was in New Zealand Rory, it was business."

"You sound like Logan, always these damn excuses. You couldn't shoot me a 'Hey I'm no longer in the country e-mail?'"

"I'm sorry Rory, I really am."

"You always are Dad. And you wanna know the sick thing? I believe you every time." Rory set down her coffee cup and left the café leaving her father sitting at the table, head in hands.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Okay people you all have your assignments and I need them by tomorrow. NO, exceptions. We have the first issue out in only one week." Rory said across the noisy newsroom, "That means you too Bill," she said slamming some papers down on his desk and walking off.

"I liked her better when she dated Huntzberger," Bill muttered sorting through the papers. "She was ever so slightly less bitchy."

"She broke up with Huntzberger?" Shelia asked.

"Yeah, you haven't heard. He up and eloped with Gwen Valerie about a week ago."

"Really."

"Yep, and rumor has it she's pregnant."

"Not surprised," Shelia muttered, "It is Huntzberger."

"Does petty gossip have anything to do with the new library additions?" Paris asked leaning over a desk.

"Well I did hear Professor Macklan and Professor-"

"Do you really think I give a shit. Get back to work!" She ordered.

"If you hadn't noticed you're not editor anymore." Bill countered.

"I can call her over her any second, you imbecile and I can tell you right now she's not real merciful at the mention of dickhead Huntzberger. You can save yourself the time and clear your desk now or I could do it for you."

Bill sighed and went back to work.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rain streaked down the windows of the private jet as it headed home to Connecticut. Gwen lay sound asleep in the seat next to him, her head lolled to the side. She looked vulnerable in the soft lighting of the plane, like a Madonna with wisps of blond hair escaping her bun and her slim white hands folded over her round stomach.

She was pretty, even at five months pregnant but she could never be Rory Gilmore. Logan wished with everything he had that she wouldn't try. He leaned over and brushed a lock of escaping blond hair off of her cheek causing her to open her eyes. Blue eyes, but not blue enough, long dark lashes, but never as long or beautiful or innocent as Rory's.

"How long left?" Gwen asked groggily sitting up.

"An hour or two yet."

Gwen nodded and stretched, standing up. "I'll be right back." Logan nodded and went back to his paper.

Coming out of the bathroom unnoticed by Logan, Gwen took the opportunity to study him. He was the same boy she'd known since the tender age of six, blond hair, brown eyes, five nine. He read the paper with a slight frown that he'd inherited from his father, a frown that only made Mitchum look old and boring but on Logan, it was sort of cute.

"Hey." She took her seat and pulled out a magazine, trying to fight back the wave of nausea that hit her suddenly. She closed her eyes briefly and snapped them open.

"You okay?" Logan asked her nervously, he had absolutely no experience with pregnant women.

"I'm fine, she just kicks suddenly sometimes."

"It's a she?"

Gwen nodded. "I'm sorry, didn't I tell you that?"

"No."

"Oh." She looked down at her magazine. Logan watched her pretend to read for a minute.

"Gwen? Do you think I can feel her kick?"

Gwen smiled and took his hand, placing it on her stomach. For a moment he felt nothing, he was just about to say so to Gwen when it happened. _A thump._

A life changing thump that Logan felt from his head to his toes. It was then that he began to want to be there, it was no longer an obligation or safety from Honor's threats of bodily harm but a desire to watch his little girl grow up. To see her first steps and first words and someday walk her down the aisle. Gwen saw the change come over him and softly squeezed his hand, this was going to work after all.

**A/N: The last part with Logan and Gwen I must have written a thousand times. I hope you like it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far!**


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Birthday

**Chapter 13: Happy Birthday and Orlando Bloom is pathetic.**

A/N: By now it's around the end of September and school has started, just a note.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Jess." Jess sat up and looked at the clock.

"Rory? It's three in the morning."

"I can't sleep."

"So therefore I should have to suffer along with you?"

"Yes."

"Well I supposed it's a good thing I love you enough not to hang up and go back to sleep."

"I'd just keep calling."

"Point taken."

"Will you read to me?"

"You're kidding me."

"Please."

"What is this, _Elizabethtown_?"

"Good movie."

"Crappy movie that I will die if you ever make me sit through again."

"It was cute."

"It was pathetic."

"It was Orlando Bloom. We do not call Orlando pathetic."

"Orlando. Is. Pathetic. He always plays wussy characters."

"William Turner was not a wuss and neither was whatever that guy in _Elizabethtown's_ name was, Drew."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Since I'm not sleeping then we can determine that it doesn't."

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"You're making no sense and you're contradicting yourself worse than Mary Winter."

"You read Mary Winter?"

"I had to in English class once."

"You actually went to class?"

"I did until they made me dissect Mary Winter articles."

"Read. Pretty please," Rory begged.

"I pick the book then."

"Fine."

"In the late summer of that year we lived in a house in a village that looked across the river and the plain to the mountains."

"You sound sexy when you read that, it makes the ten thousand _ands_ almost worthwhile."

"Go to sleep Rory."

"Fine, I'm closing my eyes and turning out the light, keep reading."

Jess began again, "In the bed of the river…" Ten minutes later he could hear her quiet, even breathing. He smiled and placed the phone on his nightstand without hanging it up, falling asleep to her steady breathing. Jess came to the conclusion that a few years ago he would have kicked his own ass for being so damn sentimental. He didn't care.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Your birthday is next week."

"I know."

"I can't come out."

"Oh." The disappointment in her voice was evident.

"I know I said I could and I'm really sorry but I have to fly out to LA that week to meet with some guy. I tried getting Matthew to do it but he can't, or won't, or something, and Leo's in New York until further notice."

"It's okay Jess." Her voice clearly sounded like it wasn't.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"It's fine Jess."

"Rory..."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow okay." She said hanging up.

Jess angrily slammed down the receiver and went to go track down Matthew.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So James Dean can't make it huh?" Paris asked glancing up from her textbook.

"Nope, and stop calling him that it's getting old."

"Fine. So the Bukowski worshipper can't make it huh?"

"Paris."

"Or we could go with the village hoodlum." Rory walked into her room and slammed the door. "Or maybe Mr. Rochester, he's surly enough, although you're too pretty to be Jane." Paris called after her.

"I have two words for you Paris," Rory said opening the door, "Shut up, I have to study."

"That's more than two genius. Geez someone misses lover boy," Paris muttered. She was rewarded for her remark by Rory's very extensive and loud collection of Clash music for the rest of the night.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Matthew!"

"What?" Matthew pulled off his headphones.

"You have to go to LA."

"I can't go to LA, I have a dodge ball championship. You can go see Rory the next week."

"I can't, we have a book launch, two new clients, and a 'zine to get out. If I'm going to see her before Thanksgiving it has to be next week."

"Then make her come out."

"She has an entire newspaper to run, I can't make her take an entire week off. Besides it's _her_ birthday."

"Well you have a publishing company to run so you both have to get over it."

"I'll pay you."

"You don't have any money."

"I'll work weekends for the next month."

"Not good enough."

"I'll stop playing Clash music."

"Keep going."

Jess sighed, "And I'll deal with your moody poet."

"Done." Matthew reached for the phone to call his dodge ball club. "I hope she's worth it Jess, weekends and the poet…tisk, tisk. Hey where the hell are you going?"

"New Haven." Jess called as the door swung shut behind him.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I'm not going to argue with you anymore Bill!" Rory yelled. "You turn in the article when it's due or you find another damn job!" Rory shoved a stack of papers off his desk causing them to fly everywhere and stormed off. "What are you looking at?" She asked the gawking staff that hurriedly went back to work. Rory stormed into her office and slammed the door behind her.

"She's starting to sound remarkably like you." Bill said to Paris kneeling to pick up his papers. "What'd she do? Get in a fight with her boyfriend? Or did she find out the Huntzberger is back in town?"

"Not that's any of your business but probably both."

"She used to like arguing with me."

"Today's her birthday."

"So?"

"So her mother had to cancel their plans because her chef lit the kitchen on fire again and her boyfriend who she hasn't seen since August couldn't come and Huntzberger is apparently in town."

"Oh."

"Please avoid antagonizing her anymore because I have to live with it and if I hear that Clash song one more time I'm gonna snap."

"Tell her the Huntzberger's are leaving again as soon Gwen has the kid."

"You got a death wish?"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess finally pulled up in front of the news building after aimlessly circling the campus lost. It was a huge gray building that housed the newspaper, the radio and all the other student run press. The news room was the first one to the left of the entrance Jess headed in keeping his eye out for Rory.

"Can I help you?" Shelia asked eying him up and down.

"I'm looking for Rory Gilmore."

"In there." She pointed to Rory's office. "I wouldn't go in unarmed though."

"I'll take my chances." Jess headed toward the door to Rory's office but it burst open before he could reach it.

"Okay people," She said reading off of a list she carried. "I need Shelia's draft, Peter's notes and has anyone see- Jess!" She dropped what she was carrying and threw her arms around his neck kissing him deeply.

"I missed you too," he said softly once she pulled away.

"People are staring at us," She whispered, noting her gawking staff.

"So let them stare." He leaned over and kissed her again.

"Okay people stop gawking and get back to work!" Paris said entering the newsroom. "And you two, get a god damn room."

"I'm the editor Paris."

"So go into your office and make out, I don't care just don't do it in front of me."

Jess looped an arm around her waist, "C'mon let's get out of here." Rory followed him out the door leaving Paris to deal with the questions.

"Who is he?"

"How long have they dated?"

"Damn, he's hot."

"What happened with Huntzberger?"

"Think she'll lengthen my deadline?"

"Does he by any chance have a brother?"

"That's it, I'm out of here." Paris gathered her things and set off for the hopefully quieter library.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hey Grandma it's Rory, I'm not going to be able to make it to dinner tonight. I'm really sorry, I'll be there next week. Bye." Rory hung up the phone thankful she didn't have to give an excuse as to why she was skipping dinner until next week.

"Why do you need seven different kinds of shampoo?" Jess asked emerging from the bathroom toweling dry his wet hair.

"I seem to recall someone once owning at least four different kinds of hair gel."

"Yeah well I've kicked the habit, I'm down to two." Jess rummaged through his suitcase for a clean shirt.

"Oh you're not going to go out and let Paris see those lovely abs?" Jess raised an eyebrow as he pulled out a shirt.

"That depends, will she like me more," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"A normal person would."

Jess picked up a book from his suitcase , wordlessly opened the bedroom door and walked into the living room.

"Hey Paris I have copy of War and Peace for you." Paris looked up from her textbook with a disgusted look on her face. "Great put on a shirt and we'll talk." Jess tossed her the book and went back into Rory's room.

"Liar." he whispered into Rory's ear.

"Her face. Priceless." She said giggling. "Payback for all the times I walked in on her and Doyle."

"I'm not sure that was even close to equivalent."

"C'mon I'll go show you the campus. You'll appreciate staring at the old books."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hi Paris it's Lorelai, is Rory there?"

"She took off with the Rebel Without a Cause about four hours ago and I haven't seen her since, I think she was going to give him the campus tour."

Lorelai groaned. "Paris please do not tell me you let them go to the library unsupervised."

"Lorelai I hate to break it to you but your daughter isnot a virgin."

Lorelai snorted. "Paris, Rory is bad enough by herself in that library but if she's with Jess she'll never come out. I'll never see her again, they'll stay there the rest of their lives staring at old books and populating the library with blue eyed monosyllabic smirking people."

"Should I have her call you when she gets back?"

"_If. _If Paris."

"Right, I'll have her call you _if _she comes back."

"Thank you."

"You need help."

"The voices in my head are fine thanks."

"Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Paris, you know I enjoy these conversations of ours-" Click. Paris had hung up. Lorelai continued muttering to herself and went to go find Luke and inform him that he'd never see his nephew again.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"See that was fun." Rory said linking Jess's arm in her's as the headed out of the library. "You're the only person who has never gotten bored on me."

"Really?"

"Mom started flirting with some random guys half her age, Dad begged me to go after twenty minutes and Lane fell asleep."

"Standing up?"

"Yep."

"I did not think that was possible."

"After listening to Paris talk in her sleep all night and then visiting old books with me it's very possible."

"Hey I have a present for you."

"Oh I like presents." He pulled a small package from his coat. "It's not anything fancy or anything, don't get too excited." Rory pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal a slim blue book with a flower on the front. She flipped through the pages finding all but the first blank.

_Rory,_

it read,

_When you see the world write down everything that happens and someday I'll publish it for you. Happy twenty second birthday._

_-J_

Rory smiled and shut the book. "Do you like it?" Rory covered his mouth with her's and kissed him very passionately. He took that as a yes.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So where is Rory tonight," Emily asked sipping her wine. "She left a message saying she couldn't make it."

"I think Jess wanted to take her out for her birthday."

"Jess? She's still dating that boy?"

"Yeah."

"That's just ridiculous."

"How is that ridiculous?"

"He's not good enough for her Lorelai and you know it."

"He treats her well, she hasn't been arrested,she's in school and she's talking to me, that's a one up from the last boyfriend."

"Don't be stupid Lorelai, he has no education, no family and no money. How can you let her date him? It was one thing when it was a summer fling but him taking her out for her birthday, that sounds a little serious." Emily said completely ignoring what Lorelai had said. Lorelai snorted.

"What do you find funny about this Lorelai, do you want her to get pregnant and drop out of school? Or run off with him without a word?"

Lorelai was full out laughing now.  
"Lorelai, are you drunk? What is so funny?"

"You. You think that because he doesn't have money that he's going to destroy her but it hasn't occurred to you that people with money can do that just as easily."

"What are you on about?"

"Logan. Mom don't be so naïve."

"What about Logan?"

"Are you seriously going to pretend that Logan didn't do any of that or wouldn't have if he'd had the opportunity?"

"I know you never liked Logan, God knows why. He was such a nice boy, I don't know what Rory did that made him run off with Gwen Valerie like that."

Lorelai angrily set down her drink. "Don't. You. Dare. Blame that on Rory. I know you people love to pretend certain things don't happen, pregnancies and divorces for one. But don't you dare blame Rory for the fact that Logan ran off with Gwen."

"Well why else would he have done it, she must have done something."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Lorelai went into the coat closet and grabbed her jacket. "I can't believe you would blame her for that."

"Well who else is there to blame?"

"Gee, I don't know, Logan." Lorelai threw her coat on. "Call me back when you'vegained somesense," shesaidslamming the door behind her so hard the walls shook.

**A/N: The book Jess reads to her is Farewell to Arms by Ernest Hemmingway and Mary Winter is a very bad columist who's stuff I've had to analyze in English class. Justso you know I don't think OrlandoBloom is pathetic, notthat it matters for anything.Thanks to everyone for their reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14: You're Blocking the Lot

**Chapter 14: You're Blocking the Entire Lot **

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Do you have to go back to Philly?" Rory asked snuggled in the couch with Jess watching _Almost Famous_.

"You'll see me in a few weeks for Thanksgiving."

"I know."

"And then you get me for a whole month at Christmas."

Rory pouted. "I hate this. I see you for week every few weeks and then I don't see you for another two months."

"I hate it too, it's not forever you know."

"What's not?"

"The separation. You graduate this year."

"I don't know what I'm going to do next year."

"You have over six months to decide that."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Try not to kill yourself driving too fast," Rory said leaning into Jess's open car window. "And call me when you get there okay."

"It'll be late Ror."

"Call me when you get there," she repeated. Jess put his forehead against hers.

"It's cute you worry about me. Try not to kill yourself driving too slow okay."

"I do not-"

Jess cut off her protests by kissing her.

"I think it's cute when you call me Ror."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I mean you'd think it would bother me that you're too lazy to say the -y part but it doesn't."

He kissed her again but they were interrupted by a very loud honk.

"Holy shit!" Rory said jumping.

"Move!" Paris yelled. "I have a seminar in Hartford in twenty minutes and I'm already late!"

"Do me a favor and get her a boyfriend while I'm gone, will you?" Jess said.

"I'll try." Rory kissed him and Paris honked again repeatedly .

"WHAT PART OF LATE DO YOU NOT GET!YOU'RE BLOCKING THE ENTIRE LOT!" Paris leaned her head out her window.

"I love you," Jess said stroking her cheek, Rory clutched his hand.

"I love you too."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE MOVE YOUR GOD DAMN CAR!"

Jess kissed her hand briefly and Rory stepped aside, watching him go, it didn't hurt any less knowing that he was coming back.

Even though it nearly killed him to do it, Jess drove the speed limit all the way back to Philadelphia.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Okay so here's the plan for Thanksgiving."

"Hmm."

"Rory are you listening to me?"

"I'm trying to find my phone charger, Mom."

"It's laying in your bathtub."

"Why is my phone charger in Star's Hollow in the first place and what is it doing in my bathtub?"

"You left it here last weekend and Paul Anka likes it."

Rory sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Fine you have my undivided attention."

"Since it's our first Thanksgiving as a married couple I'm making Luke have over a bunch of people at the diner."

"Who?"

"Well, you."

"Really!"

"Yes, and me."

"What a party!"

"And Jess."

" 'Cause he's such a party guy."

"And Liz and TJ."

"Okay, if you're having Liz and TJ you do know the chance of Jess showing up is fairly slim, right?"

"I'm sure you can talk him into it with your remarkable powers of persuasion."

"Well I get that from you."

"And Sookie, Jackson, Davey and Martha."

"Cool."

"And finally I was thinking that if Lane and Zach aren't busy they might want to come too."

"Well it's their first Thanksgiving together too, Mom."

"Which is why I thought maybe they'd rather spend it with us rather than the Kim's."

"What about Grandpa and Grandma?"

"What about them?"

"I haven't heard from them, are they having us over that night?"

"Um…well…"

"What did you do?"

"It's not my fault! You weren't there to defend yourself."

"What did she say?"

"I'm not going to repeat it."

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea, just know that we're off the hook for Friday night dinners awhile."

"Is she mad at me?"

"Define mad."

"What did I do to make her mad?"

"You didn't go anything Rory, she's just old and bitter okay."

"Grandma is not that old."

"She's older than you."

"So are you, does that make you old?"

"Hey, I'm young and hip still, in fact some kid your age asked me where I bought my skirt yesterday."

"Was it my skirt?"

"Well…maybe?"

"Hey I had a thought."

"You tend to do that."

"Could I maybe invite Paris over for Thanksgiving?"

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Mom, she's one of my best friends and you know what a sucky family she has, I'm not going to let her stay out here alone at Thanksgiving."

"Where will she sleep?"

"In my room."

"And where will you sleep?"

"At the diner."

"And where will Jess sleep?"

"Mom."

"Answer the question."

"At the diner."

"But you're sleeping at the diner."

"Mom, stop playing mind games."

"I love mind games."

"I've noticed."

"Fine if you really want Paris to come, but she gets your room and Jess gets the couch and you get the diner."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Hey if I was my mother I would be very serious."

"But you're not your mother."

"And I thank god for that every day. Which is why you and Jess get the diner."

"Thank you mom, see was it that hard?"

"Yes."

"Well go pout at Luke, I've gotta study."

"Ahhh the wonders of having a man around, he lets me pout and he gives me coffee."

"I guess you picked a winner then."

"I guess I did."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Paris, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Rory asked coming out of her room.

"Probably just hanging out here, Nanny is going to Brazil and I have no idea which country my parents are hiding out in this month."

"You wanna come out to Star's Hollow with me?"

"Is this a pity invite?"

"Paris, it would be really fun if you'd come. I can always use the company."

"You'll have Mr. Darcy and your mother and her grouchy husband to keep you company."

"You have got to stop callingJess that."

"If it really means that much to you, I'll come."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh this'll be fun. We can have movie nights, and paint our nails and compare literary works. Oh and we can make Luke make us cheesecake."

"You sound like a fourteen year old planning her slumber party."

"Yeah, go and take away my fun, why don't you!"

"I'm all for fun as long as you and James Dean can keep your hands off each other in my presence."

Rory threw a pillow at her and went back into her room to study.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**A/N: I got bored and made a soundtrack for this story because I felt like blowing off practicing clarinet again. Anyway it's on my profile if you want to check it out. I'm going to post it with the epilogue when I finish the story. Next chapter...Thanksgiving, Gilmore Style!**


	15. Chapter 15: Thanksgiving Part I

**Chapter 15: Thanksgiving Part I: On with the Shamu Impressions **

"So two weeks huh?" Matthew said leaning back in his chair, beer in hand. "You must really like her."  
"This is none of your business, you need to know that I'm leaving and in two weeks I'm coming back, that's it."

"And sometime in between you'll get laid." Jess threw a book at him. "Sorry couldn't help but interject, and it is my business, you've only dated like two people in the entire two and a half years I've known you."

"I went out with the really annoying blond girl on that stupid set up."

"She was hot!"

"She couldn't even pronounce the name Tolstoy much less Karenina."

"So?"

"So she was dumber than a rock."

"What about Sarah?"

"What about her?"

"Rory's the first person you've dated since you broke up with Sarah."

"I only dated Sarah for three months."

"Yeah and then you suddenly broke it off."

"It wasn't working out."

"Why not? She was smart, she was pretty and she was in love with you."

"Exactly and I couldn't love her so I broke it off."

"Do you love Rory?"

"That's between me and Rory and probably Lorelai, just cause she's Lorelai."

"Who the hell is Lorelai?"

"Rory's eccentric hyperactive mother who happens to be married to my uncle."

"That means you're dating your cousin."

"Step cousin."

"That's sick."

"I thought you liked her."

"I do, she's great. You aren't half as irritating as you used to be."

"I'm irritating? You're the one interrogating me about my love life."

"Cause you won't tell me anything."

"Why the hell do you wanna know?"

"Cause I think you're in love with her and when you're in love shit happens. Like new books."

"What the hell?"

"I'm serious, you left that draft for your next book laying around."

"Shit."

"It's good stuff Jess."

"Stay out of my stuff."

"You left it on the table."

Jess sighed and watched the hockey players on the TV crash into each other in an attempt to capture the puck.

"Just stay out of it okay."

"You really do love her. Are you going to marry her?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A serious one."

"I've dated her for six months and you're asking me if I'm going to marry her?"

"Answer my question."

"Where's the remote?"

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"And the great Jess Mariano being evasive once again." Matthew said sighing and tossing Jess the remote.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Richard Gilmore loved the Dragonfly Inn, not only was he proud of his daughter for making this from nothing but the inn itself was a marvel, the whole atmosphere gave off a sense of Lorelai's personality, quirky and yet lovable.

"Dad, hi." Lorelai stood at the front desk writing something in the reservation book.

"Hello Lorelai."

"So what brings you to the Dragonfly?"

"I wanted to talk with you, do you have time for lunch sometime soon?"

"Sure, we can do it now if you want, Sookie made her famous chicken noodle soup."

"That sounds fine."

"So," Richard said taking a seat. "I want to apologize for your mother's behavior." Lorelai set down her coffee.

"I'm sorry, did you just say you were apologizing for Mom's behavior."

"Yes Lorelai I did, she told me about your fight and I was appalled at her behavior."

"You were?"

"Rory's business is Rory's business, as much as I love my granddaughter she's going to have to learn some things for herself."

"I'm sorry are you psyching me out or something?"

"What do you mean Lorelai?"

"Remember the Yale, 'Oh yeah Lorelai, I'll help you make her see straight, we're behind you one hundred percent.' conversation?"

"That was different, Lorelai, and in the end it was Rory's decision to quit and Rory's decision to go back, not ours."

"You tried to pay her to go back."

"I didn't know what else to do, she was so lost."

"You could have helped me in the first place."

"When my granddaughter came to me in tears saying that she couldn't go back, that it was all too much, that she had no direction anymore, I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You did, huh?"

"But I admit now that I was wrong."

"You were wrong."

"I was but I think you were too, it was a tough decision on all of us and I'm not sure we handled it correctly. Your mother and I love Rory just as much as you do, and sometimes when you love someone so much, you do things for them that you shouldn't. Your mother and I only wanted the best for you, and for Rory."

"That wasn't what I needed, or what Rory needed."

"I know that now Lorelai." Richard patted her hand. "That's not why I'm here however."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to invite you and Rory and Luke, of course, for Thanksgiving."

"You want us to come to Thanksgiving?"

"I have begged your mother and she has agreed."

"Well thank you for that Dad, but we sort of have plans."

"You and Luke usually eat in the afternoon though, don't you? Our dinner won't start until around eight."

"We have guests, Jess is coming and so is Paris Gellar."

"So bring them."

"You want me to bring Jess Mariano and Paris Gellar to your Thanksgiving dinner? Are you insane?"

"If they are your guests by all means bring them."

"Ok then, I guess we'll come."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Paris we're late!" Rory shouted from the doorway. "I'm supposed to pick up Jess at the airport in ten minutes."

"He can wait until I find my copy of the Illiad."

"Just take mine and let's go!"

"I can't use yours, it has stuff written in it."

"So..."

"So those notes are distracting."

"They're thought provoking."

"They're supposed to be but they aren't."

"Paris!"

"Fine, I'm coming." Paris emerged with Rory's copy of the Illiad.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Thanksgiving dawned a cool crisp fall day. The town was covered in a blanket of autumn leaves and with the exception of Luke's, fall decorations. The bell dinged as Lorelai opened the door to the diner, bouquet in hand.

"You did not just bring flowers." Luke said from behind the counter.

"Course I did."

"Not the flower argument again please," Sookie pleaded from the kitchen.

"I still don't have a vase." Luke said ignoring her.

"So get one, there's plenty of never used vases under our kitchen sink."

"So I still don't need one."

"So get one anyway."

"So stop bringing me flowers."

"But I look forward to this argument every year, it's tradition."

"You're crazy." He said pouring her coffee and setting the flowers on the counter.

"But you love me anyway."

"That I do. Where the hell is Jess? He was supposed to be down here helping me two hours ago."

"He's probably upstairs having hot, crazy sex with his step cousin."

"Oh god, get that image out of my head." Luke yelled storming up the stairs, he came back a moment later. "I can't go up there."

"So? I don't want to either."

"But you're a girl."

"So?"

"It's your kid."

"Well Jess certainly isn't, you go."

"I am NOT, going up there."

"This is pathetic, look at us."

"Would you have foreseen this five years ago?" Luke asked.

Lorelai laughed. "Five years ago I would have castrated him by now."

"Five years ago I was running up there every ten minutes to check on them."

"Scary huh?"

"Very."

"Hey I need some help in here," Sookie yelled from the kitchen. "Where the hell are the cooking-ow!" Luke went back to the kitchen to supervise Sookie and twenty minutes later Jess emerged causing Lorelai to spit coffee everywhere.

"Doing your Shamu impressions again? I know you don't like me much but spitting coffee at me? That's a little immature even for you." Jess said getting a mug out for himself.

"How dare you compare me to a whale!" Lorelai protested.

"How dare you compare me to Sylvester Stallone?" Jess countered."

"I only did that once!"

Jess took a seat at the counter.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked after an awkward silence.

"She's having a fashion crisis and apparently I'm distracting her so I got banished down here."

"I so don't wanna know."

"Good."

"So I read your book."

"Really?"

"I liked it."

"Did you?"

"It has a lot of your voice in it."

"Thank you." They lapsed into silence again.

"I don't hate you." Lorelai said a moment later.

"Really?"

"I used to but that's because of a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"The first time I met you, you were stealing beer out of my fridge."

"I was, wasn't I?"

"So you can see why I was a little hesitant when you started wooing my seventeen year old daughter."

"Wooing? What is this 1850?"

"I knew that'd get me a reaction."

"You're crazy."

"Your uncle tells me that every day."

"Could we not refer to him as my uncle please."

"He is your uncle."

"Yes and that makes you my aunt and that scares me."

"Cause you're dating my daughter, a.k. your step cousin?"

"Even if I wasn't it would still scare me."

"But you are dating your step cousin and that is why we're having this conversation."

"We could do the alternative and not have this conversation."

"As I was saying." Lorelai continued. "When you started wooing my seventeen year-old I was concerned. And when you started dating her and left her after she refused to sleep with you I wanted to kill you, over and over again."

"That's not why I left."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I wasn't graduating, Rory was going to head off to Yale, my father came, it just all fell apart at once so I did the only thing I knew how, I jumped on a bus and left."

"You broke her heart."

"I didn't want to!"

"You still broke her heart."

"Well I can't change the past."

"Leave again and I _will_ kill you."

"I'm not going anywhere and why did you just say you didn't hate me if you clearly do?"

"I don't, I'm just threatening you like I've threatened all my daughters boyfriends, get used to it."

"Hey Mom." Rory entered the kitchen dressed in a skirt and sweater.

"Hi hon, fashion crisis averted?"

"Once Jess stopped distracting me."

"I was not distracting you."

"You were too."

"I was not."

"Were too."

"You sound like three year olds!" Luke yelled from the kitchen.

"Maybe we like sounding like three year olds!" Rory yelled back.

"I sincerely hope I caught the wrong end of that conversation," Paris said entering the diner.

"I'm sorry to tell you, you didn't," Luke assured her, entering the diner with a plate cranberry sauce. "Look what Sookie did to my sauce." Lorelai looked at the sauce, it looked like cranberry sauce.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Look at it, there's stuff next to it."

"That's a garnish Luke." Sookie said.

"I know it's a garnish, but what the hell is a garnish doing on my cranberry sauce!"

"It makes it look pretty."

"It's not supposed to look pretty and you are in charge of desserts, not the condiments, not the appetizers, not the main dish, and NOT the garnishes."

"It's just a little flower."

"Keep your stupid plants away from my cranberry sauce!" Luke yelled.

"I told you that having both of them cook was a bad idea." Rory whispered to her mother.

"Of course it was, why else would I have done it?"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"We're here!" Liz yelled entering the diner with TJ behind her. Davey and Martha were chasing each other in circles while Jackson and Paris discussed plants.

"Hey Liz," Jess greeted his mother.

"Oh come here and give me a hug." Liz begged, Jess reluctantly wrapped his arms around his mother and hugged her.

"You look older," She commented. "You look older every time I see you. Doesn't he look older Luke?" Jess muttered something sarcastic under his breath which earned him a swat from Rory. "And how are you Rory? You're such a pretty girl. I'm so glad that my Jess has found such a nice girl like you."

Jess rolled his eyes and Rory bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Thank you Liz."

"Oh I just love Thanksgiving and this year the whole family's here. Isn't that great Luke?"

"Sure is."

"Oh I'm sorry I don't know you." Liz said to Paris.

"Liz this is my friend Paris Gellar, Paris this is Jess's Mom, Liz." Rory said introducing them.

"Paris like the city? I love that, you know if Jess had been a girl I would have named him Casablanca."

"Casablanca?" Paris was beginning to get that look in her eyes that usually meant she had used up all of her daily politeness."

"I gotta take a leak!" TJ suddenly announced.

"You know where the bathroom is TJ." Luke said through gritted teeth.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Afternoon sunlight streamed through the windows as the Gilmore/Danes/Mariano/Belleville/etc. families sat down to eat that the tables that Lorelai had pushed together.

"This is great Luke." TJ said as he built a mountain out of his mashed potatoes and dotted it with peas.

"I'm glad you like it TJ."

"Do you use pesticides?" Paris asked Jackson.

"No Paris."

"Are you sure, because pesticides can be very harmful to the environment, they get in the water cycle and they don't just kill people, they kill wildlife and vegetation and cause acid rain which isn't as big of a problem in Connecticut compared to say, Iowa but we should be-"

"Paris relax, I don't use pesticides on my plants, it makes them turn out funny and Sookie gets mad because she can't cut weird shaped tomatoes evenly."

"It's about more that tomatoes! It's about-"

"Do you remember the night at the strip club Jess?" TJ asked. Rory coughed and spit out a sip of wine into her napkin.

"See, Rory's doing her Shamu impressions too Jess, aren't you going to make fun of her?" Lorelai protested.

"Yes TJ, I remember the night at the strip club."

"You got in a fistfight with Luke that night."

"Yeah."

"Jess and Luke got in a fistfight? How did I not know this?" Lorelai exclaimed excitedly. "Were you fighting over some hot stripper? Who won?"

Luke silently and colorfully cursed TJ's big mouth. "No one won Lorelai and it wasn't about a stripper."

"Can you reenact it so I can see it, I wanna judge who won."

"No one won Lorelai."

"Pretty pretty please."

"I do not need a black eye right now."

"Oh that's right Jess gets to go to hell with us tonight."

"It's not that bad." Rory told him.

"Don't listen to her Jess, Emily is the span of Satan."

"That makes you offspring of Satan."

"That explains a lot."

"How often do you water? Do you over water? Because that can also cause environmental concerns."

"This turkey should have had a lemon sauce Luke."

"It does not need lemon Sookie."

"Do you like tights Jess, they're really great and breathable."

"Ha, like Jess would be caught dead in tights."

"Mommy, can I have more carrots?"

"What are your plans for Christmas?"

"Can I have more coffee?"

"You've had eight cups."

"Sorry, let me rephrase that, pass the coffee pot please."

"No."

"You're mean."

"I'll be right back, I need to go…somewhere." Jess quietly got up from the table, no one noticed him leave but Rory.

"I'll be right back too," Rory said following him. Jess was leaning against the wall outside the diner fingering a cigarette.

"Deju vu huh?" Rory said stepping outside. "You gonna smoke that?" Jess gave her a nostalgic smile.

"That depends," he took a step closer to her.

"On what?"

"On you." He leaned in and kissed her pouring all his frustration at his family into her mouth, Rory brought up her hands and wrapped them around his neck and into his hair. "Rory Gilmore," he said breathlessly breaking apart, "My anti drug." Rory smiled and lay her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry this is such a crappy day, I know you and your mom don't get along well."

"This many people gets to me sometimes." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm fine now, we should go back in."

"Only if you promise to tell me all about the strip club later." Jess looped an arm around her waist and lead her inside.

"If you really wanna know, it's a deal."


	16. Chapter 16: Thanksgiving Part II

**Chapter 16: Thanksgiving Part II: Hi, I'm Emily Gilmore, Welcome To Your Own Personal ****Hell **

"I hate this place." Lorelai said stubbornly. She stood outside the massive door to the Gilmore house with Luke, Paris, Rory and Jess. "Remember the exits I told you about Jess?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be afraid to use them and drink enough to get slightly buzzed, that's the only way you'll survive."

"Lorelai, it's freezing will you ring the damn doorbell please," Luke complained.

"Give Rory one last kiss Jess, this is it." Lorelai hovered a finger over the doorbell. Luke rolled his eyes and the door flew open before Lorelai could ring.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, what on earth are you doing standing out here in the freezing cold?"

"Let the fun begin," Lorelai muttered under her breath.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So Jess, what do you do?" Emily asked.

"I work at a publishing company."

"As what, a janitor?"

"Mom!"

"I'm just asking a simple question Lorelai, can I not ask a question now?"

"I publish books, and I write, it's a little bit of everything I guess."

"And where do you live?"

"In Philadelphia, my co-worker and I share an apartment above the bookstore."

"Emily stop interrogating the poor boy. How have you been Paris? I haven't seen you lately."

"Fine thanks Richard, how is the insurance, are you getting many customers ? The economy sucks lately doesn't it?"

"It does indeed Paris."

Lorelai glanced around the room for a distraction.

"This is really great turkey Mom."

"Thank you Lorelai."

"What's the name of the maid that cooked it?"

"How should I know?"

"Right."

Lorelai looked back at her plate and Rory gave Jess an apologetic smile, under the table he squeezed her hand.

"I've read your book Jess." Richard said clearing his throat. "You have quite a talent for someone so young, it was very brilliant."

"Thank you." Jess said modestly as he always did.

"I wouldn't praise you if I truly didn't believe what I said."

"I appreciate your honesty."

Richard chuckled.

"Have you read it Grandma?" Rory asked.

"I've been much too busy to read, you won't believe the DAR functions we've had lately."

"Oh?"

"Yes we had a lovely one for the Hartford Symphony last week, it went quite well, I ran into Shira Huntzberger actually."

Lorelai glared at her mother.

"How nice." Rory said picking at her food.

"She says Logan's doing very well lately, Rory."

"Good for him."

"You look a little pale Rory, doesn't she look a little pale Jess?"

Rory shot him a look that clearly said something along the lines of 'Call me pale and I will kill you.'

"Um she looks alright to me."

"Rory never gets pale." Paris interrupted. "She blushes frequently but she never gets pale, it probably has something to do with the pigments in her skin tone, if she had slightly darker skin she might blanche instead of blush." Rory shot her a grateful look.

"You're pre-med aren't you Paris?"

"Yes I am."

"And are you preparing to stay at Yale to finish your medical degree or are you changing schools."

"I'm considering some other schools. I've received letters from Harvard, Stanford, Oxford, and Columbia but I haven't decided anything yet, Harvard is looking good though."

"You should go to Harvard." Rory told her, "Remember how much you wanted that when we were at Chilton?"

"I might, Oxford might be nice too, I think I'd like to study abroad awhile."

"England is truly a beautiful country, have you been Paris?"

"I've been a few times, I was fairly young though, all I remember is my mother screaming at the room service for a martini."

"Logan's going to London soon, did you know that Rory?" Emily asked innocently. Rory winced, she wasn't going to drop it and it was going to be a very long night.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Did you know that Rory had over a four point grade average all the way through high school Jess?" Emily asked over dessert.

"Yes."

"We're so proud of her, she's graduating Yale soon you know." Jess wasn't sure what to say to this and thankfully Lorelai cut in.

"This is excellent cake Mom."

"Must you comment on everything you put in your mouth Lorelai?"

"I was just making conversation."

"We were in a conversation."

"No you were in a conversation the rest of us were watching you."

"Honestly Lorelai," Emily sighed. "Have you thought about next year yet Rory? What's next London? Spain? Istanbul? Richard do you remember when she was sixteen and wanted to see Fez?"

Richard smiled. "I do remember Fez."

"I'd still like to go sometime," Rory said timidly.

"Well you get the right job and you can, have you applied for any jobs yet?"

"I've put in a few applications but I haven't heard anything yet, I'm supposed to hear by Christmas though so that if I get the job I can start planning everything out."

"Rory's always been on top of things." Emily commented, glaring at Jess. "When she was planning things for the DAR they were weeks ahead of schedule. You had such a bright future in planning functions Rory, it's a shame you gave it up."

"I really don't have time with school Grandma."

"Nonsense, I'm sure you could handle it."

"She's not interested anymore Mom."

"I don't believe I was talking to you Lorelai."

"Fine, if that's how you want it." Lorelai took another bite of cake. "Have I mentioned what great cake this is." Emily rolled her eyes.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Can you believe Lorelai?" Emily commented shutting the door behind him. "Such behavior and that boy is absolutely abominable."

"He is not that bad Emily."

"Did you see that smirk of his? And a publishing company? Like he could ever get a job at one, he hasn't even got a college education. They probably made it up and he's actually working at a McDonalds."

"He wrote a book Emily."

"So?"

"It's a brilliant piece. If he can get some publicity on it it'll be a bestseller, and I know literature."

"Don't be ridiculous Richard, the boy is going nowhere, he was always going nowhere."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I am sooo sorry." Rory said slamming shut the door to the diner. "I have never seen her this bad."

"It's fine Rory."

"No it's not, she was a complete bitch to you, I should have said something, why didn't I say something? I'm a terrible person I should have yelled at her, why can't I be more assertive she makes me so-"

"Rory breathe." Jess took her by the shoulders and lead her into the apartment, pushing her into a chair at the kitchen table. "It's okay, just breathe for a minute."

"It's not okay Jess, she treated you like dirt."

He handed her a glass of water. "I won't deny that one but it's not your fault alright, and you shouldn't have to yell at your grandmother over me, it's really not worth the fight."

"Of course it's worth the fight." She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest, "For you it's always been worth the fight."

A/N: The stuff Paris says about the skin pigments is stuff I made up, I have no idea if it's sciencfically accurate. I've been tentative about posting this today as it's Mother's Day and it's not exactly a motherly love sort of chapter, the next is though. **Anyway, Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far! **


	17. Chapter 17: Losing NeverLand

**Chapter 17: Losing Neverland **

Logan slumped against the uncomfortable chair exhaustedly. It was three in the morning and he'd been there since noon. Gwen lay down the hall screaming and cursing like a sailor, she'd kicked him out hours ago because he kept grimacing every time she yelled. It was probably better this way, he didn't much like blood and he felt bad that he'd done this to her. Childbirth did not look like fun, even on serious painkillers.

"You may come in now Mr. Huntzberger." A nurse said poking her head out the door. Logan wearily got up and followed her into the room. Gwen looked more exhausted then he felt but she was also smiling.

"Hey, c'mere." She said. Logan made his way over to the bed to peek at the bundle in her arms.

"She's pretty," Logan said looking at his daughters face.

"She is." Gwen touched the baby's tiny cheek. "Do you wanna hold her?"

Before he could protest Logan found a baby in his arms, she was heavy for something so tiny. "What did you want to call her?"

"I like Wendy for a first name but I couldn't decide on a middle."

_Wendy_, the one who made Peter Pan grow up, the end of his Never Never Land.

"Wendy's pretty, it suits her." He said looking at the baby girl. "Maybe Honor for a middle name? Where did she go anyway?"

"She had to run to the bathroom, she'll be back. But I think she would feel honored to have her niece named after her. By the way I wanted to ask you if your parents were stopping by." Logan snorted.

"I'll take that as a no."

"My Mom freaked out and checked herself into some spa again and my Dad doesn't give a crap, it's just another thing that drags down his name and interferes with his work. Honor's gonna be pretty much all we've got, what about your family?"

"We aren't speaking, but I like it better this way actually. It's much quieter, just the three of us."

Logan smiled and handed Wendy Honor Huntzberger back to her mother.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hey Rory it's me I just wanted to wish you a happy Thanksgiving. I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry. I want to make this better, it kills me that I hardly know my own kid and I know I keep screwing up but please just call me back okay."

Rory snapped her flip phone shut, sighing. Her father was very stubborn she'd give him that. She felt should probably forgive him and get over it, she did love her father. Even when she seven and in tears because her hadn't shown up for Father's Day like he'd promised or nine and Lorelai was livid because he once again didn't even call for Rory's birthday, she still loved him. Sometimes though, it hurt to. Rory snapped her phone open and shut a few times and finally picked it up and dialed.

"Hello."

"Hi Dad."

"Rory hi, this is a surprise."

"I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"You had every right to be mad at me kiddo."

"Would it be okay if I drove up to see you and GiGi tomorrow?"

"Sure, If you want."

"And I was sort of wondering if I could bring Jess."

"Jess?"

"My boyfriend."

"Right, Jess. Boyfriend Jess. Sure."

"Okay, we'll be over around one."

"I'll see you then."

"Bye dad."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Lorelai!"

"Chris?"

"Hi."

"Why are you calling me?"  
"Rory's coming tomorrow and she's bringing her boyfriend."

"So?"

"So I'm spazzing here."

"Why?"

"This is the same kid that crashed her car, broke her arm and broke her up with Dean correct?"

"Well…"

"Lorelai!"

"It was a long time ago Chris, if I can forgive him for it, you can, and trust me I was not a huge Jess fan. You have never met the guy there should be no prejudices here."

"He's dating my daughter!"

"You liked Logan!"

"Yeah he was a cool guy."

"Well I couldn't stand him, so there you go."

"Why didn't you like Logan?"

"Um let's see, the first time I met him he was pawing my daughter at her grandparents wedding thing, the second time I met him he was stealing some trinket from my mom and leaving a different one and-"

"Kids are still doing that?"

"And he was letting the maid take the heat for it, then my daughter stole a boat with him, dropped out of school and refused to speak to me for five months. That pretty much covers the basis of my hatred."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I wanted you to make up your own mind about him."

"Since when do you let people make up their own minds?"

"Since it involves Rory's relationship with her father."

"Fair enough, now give me the dirt on this Jess guy."

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to send the poor kid in there with you armed and loaded?"

"Point taken, at least tell me what he likes."

"Um books, and Clash music and he used to love to get a rise out of Dean so if you can track Dean Forester down…"

"Anything else?"

"Hair gel? I don't know, he did write a book."

"What's it called?"

"_The Subsect_. It was pretty good."

"I'm googling it and finding nothing."

"If you want a copy you'll have to ask Rory for one or get the address of a bookstore that stocks it, it's not exactly huge."

"Fine, thanks for the help Lorelai."

"No problem, and Chris?"

"Yeah."

"Be nice to the poor guy he had dinner with my parents the other night."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"You sure you wanna come?" Rory asked Jess one last time on the way out to the car.

"Someone's getting a little repetitive here."

"Sorry, you've just dealt with a lot of my family lately."

"I think I can handle one more day of it."

"Even my half sister?"

"Why not?"

"You hated Clara."

"That was a long time ago Ror."

"I know, but GiGi can be a little bit intense."

"Dully noted."

"I love you." Rory said giving him a very long kiss.

"Wow, I should visit your family more often." Rory made a face him and they headed to the car.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I should warn you my dad really liked Logan." Rory told him as they pulled up in front of Chris's house."

"Oh."

"So be warned if it comes up."

"Don't worry about it."

"And he doesn't know why I broke up with him."

"Okay." They got out of the car and headed into the house. Rory rang the doorbell and Chris threw it open.

"Rory, hi." He said kissing his daughters cheek. "And you must be Jess." He held out a hand which Jess shook.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." Chris moved aside and lead them into the house.

"Where's GiGi?" Rory asked.

"She's taking her nap right now but she'll be up soon." Chris lead them into the living room. "So Jess I've heard you've written a book."

Jess shot Rory a look and she mouthed the word _Mom_. "Um yes, I did."

"I'm anxious to read it but I can't find it anywhere."

"I can get you some addresses if you want, there's some local stores with it in stock."

"Sounds good. So you work in Philly right?"

"Yeah I do, I've lived there about two years now."

"I've done some business travel there. Nice place, interesting city, ever seen the Liberty Bell?" Rory smirked.

"Only twice but it's sort of interesting I guess."

"I saw it the last time I was there, who knew it was so small."

Jess laughed. "Try seeing it at the age of six and then going back fourteen years later."

"It's like the Mona Lisa." Rory said. "It's this big hype but there's really not much to it."

"Exactly."

The doorbell rang.

"One sec, it's probably some kid selling Girl Scout cookies again." Chris said getting up and opening the door. "Mom, hi."

"Hello."

"Um what brings you here Mom?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd see if I could take GiGi out for awhile."

"GiGi's napping right now Mom."

"Well I can wait awhile." Francine Hayden brushed past her son and removed her coat. "Do you have company?"

"Well Mom this is Rory."

"Oh," She said flatly.

"And her boyfriend Jess."

"Well hello." Francine took a seat. "It's nice to see you again Rory."

"You too Francine. Jess this is my grandmother Francine. Francine, this is my boyfriend Jess."

Francine nodded to him. "I thought you were dating the Huntzberger boy. I saw your name on the society page quiet a bit last year."

"Can I get you anything to drink Mom?" Chris attempted to interject and salvage the rest of his afternoon.

"Oh that's right, he got Gwen Valerie pregnant and ran off with her," She said offhandedly as if it made little difference to her.

Christopher dropped the glass he was holding. "He did what! How could you not tell me that Rory?"

Rory sighed. "You were in New Zealand, Dad, and I didn't really want to tell you because I knew you'd try to track him down and kick his ass and that's not what any of us needed."

"Damn right I would have! How could he do that to you!"

"Can you calm down Dad, please."

"Daddy! Daddy!" GiGi came running into the room. "You're yelling Daddy."

"I'm sorry sweetie, why don't you go and play with your dolls and I'll be in in a little bit." GiGi nodded eagerly and went back upstairs.

"You didn't know about this Christopher? How can you call yourself a father?"

"How can you call yourself a grandmother?" Jess asked her. "You haven't spoken to your granddaughter in years and now you sit here and treat her like this."

"Jess…" Rory pleaded but it was already too late.

"I am appalled, you are no better than your mother." Francine yelled at Rory.

"You don't even know her or her mother!"

"I know her mother managed to ruin everyone else's life by getting pregnant!"

"Mom! Drop it!"

"I will not drop it! Lorelai Gilmore ruined your entire future! It's time you admit that"

"It was not entirely Lorelai's fault!"

"It was indeed. She was a slut and she ruined everything we had planned for you. And you young lady are no better than her!"

"How dare you say that to her? What did she ever to do deserve this?"

"You don't know everything young man! You might think you do but you don't. Stolen any boats lately Rory?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Plenty. It only proved to me what a selfish, spoiled, child you are. Just like your mother!"

"You've met me twice! How can you make those judgments after meeting me twice!"

"Anyone raised by that woman is bound to be a selfish, conceited and spoiled SLUT!"

"I'm not going to listen to you trash my mother like this anymore. Jess get your coat and let's go."

"Rory." Chris pleaded.

"I'll call you later Dad. I promise. This isn't your fault."

The couple headed out the door, but unlike her mother would have, Rory shut it quietly behind her.

"I can't believe you Mom!"

"Your daughter is a trollop Chris. You should be ashamed of yourself for even associating with her."

"Get out!"

"You're going to throw your own mother out now?"

"It's not like I haven't done it before!"

"Fine. If that's how you want it!"

Francine stormed out slamming the door behind her.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Rory you're scaring me, slow down!" Jess begged as Rory dangerously rounded another. "Rory please!"

Tears were gathering in her eyes as she finally slowed to a stop in front of what was once the Independence Inn. Rory stopped the car and unbuckled her seatbelt, Jess followed her to the potting shed unquestioningly. Most of the property had been left as it was, the shed was still there, as was the pond and the rest of the landscape.

The inn itself had been torn down as Mia had been unable to find a buyer, her son now held the property but he hadn't done anything with it. Rory wrenched the door to the potting shed open and Jess followed her. Lorelai's rosebud wallpaper still covered the walls but other than that it was empty. It was then Rory let her tears fall.

"Why?" She asked him before he pulled her to him and let her bury her head in his chest. "Why?"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"We lived here." She told him when her tears had finally subsided. "Mom and I. It wasn't an expensive mansion or even a real house but she loved it here. She was free." She took his hand and pulled him down to the floor with her, arranging herself in his lap. "I used to love to watch the ducks in the pond as a little kid. They were so graceful. We had our first kiss next to that pond, do you remember?"

He smiled and brushed a lock of hair off her forehead. "Of course I remember."

"It broke my heart when they tore down this inn. I grew up here, even after Mom and I moved I spent a lot of time here."

"It was a nice inn, remember that dinner your mom hosted here?"

"The Bracebridge Dinner? Yeah I do."

"That was fun."

Rory smiled and snuggled against him. "It was."

"Will you marry me?" He whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"I'm serious, marry me?"

"Now?"

"Whenever you want."

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Yes."

"Yes you'll marry me?"

"Yes you idiot." She leaned over and kissed him so hard he fell over and she landed on top of him.

"Geez ow."

"Sorry." Rory got up and offered him a hand. "So what next?"

"Um I should probably get you a ring."

"You haven't got a ring?"

"I didn't exactly plan it this way."

"You didn't?"

"I was going to wait till Christmas."

Rory just shook her head laughing. "I love you."

**A/N:** In Peter Pan, in some versions Peter comes back to live with the Darling's so one can assume that he eventually grows up, in some he stays in Never Never Land, just in case you were wondering.**This chapter wrote itself. Seriously, I had something entirely different planned but Jess was being Jess and before I knew it Francine was yelling and they were at the inn and BAM! They were engaged. What's a girl to do? **


	18. Chapter 18: I'm Always Right

**Chapter 18: I'm Always Right. **

"We're getting married!" Rory exclaimed bursting into her house where her mother was making herself a cup of coffee (she had an unlimited supply from Luke's now).

"Sorry, you're what?"

"Jess and I, we're getting married!"

"You're kidding me."

"I'm so excited Mom!" Rory said bouncing on her toes.

It was on the tip of her tongue. She even opened her mouth to begin to list the reasons that this was ridiculous: they'd hardly dated, Jess had a bad record when it came to sticking around, she'd fairly recently ended a messy relationship making her technically on the rebound, Jess lived a hundred miles away, she hadn't even graduated from Yale yet.

But then she took a good look at her daughter. Rory's blue eyes were shining and her face was radiant. She looked so happy and in love, despite all of Jess's shortcomings she'd never seen anyone make her so happy. Not with Dean or Logan, or the old Jess, not even herself.

And who was she to tell her daughter she couldn't get married at twenty two, just because she'd waited until she was nearly forty didn't mean Rory had to. Rory was different from her in that way, she wasn't quite as independent, she could hold out on her own just fine if she wanted but relationships were easier for Rory, they always had been, she had dated her first boyfriend for two years after all. And dammit, Lorelai decided she was not going to be like Emily about this and throw a hissy fit. If this was what Rory wanted it and it made her truly happy she was not going to berate her for it.

"Is this what you really want hon?" She asked her.

"I really, really want this Mom."

"Then I'm happy for you." She said taking her excited daughter in her arms. "Did you set a date? Have you thought about a dress? Do you want it at the Inn? Oh my god!" She said finally grasping the information. "You're getting married!" Lorelai began to shriek and jump up and down. "You're getting married!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Patty!" Babette came running to Miss Patty's dance studio as fast as her little legs could carry her. "You won't beige it!"

"What?" Patty asked eagerly.

"Rory and Jess are gettin' married!"

"What?"

"I know. I just heard her tellin' Lorelai, can you believe it. Our little Rory, oh she's gonna make such a beautiful bride and he won't be a bad lookin' groom let me tell you."

"Rory getting married? And to the town hoodlum too. My what has the world come to? Can't blame her though, have you looked at that ass of his?"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Long day?" Jess asked as Rory entered the diner apartment.

"Very. In the five minutes between parking my car, walking into the diner, and walking upstairs, three people asked me if it was true we were engaged, Gypsy wanted to know if I'm keeping my maiden name, Babette wants to see the dress thatI haven't even really thought about yet,Kirk was misinformed and thinks I'm pregnant. He offered to baby-sit by the way. And Patty felt it important to inform me that you have a nice ass."

"Patty's put it upon herself to inform the whole damn town about my ass."

Rory burst out laughing. "She did?"

"Shut up Rory, you haven't got old married women trying to lean back and get a look all day, it was disgusting and when I caught Taylor at it, it became beyond disgusting and downright creepy so I came up here and I've been hiding ever since."

Rory was still in almost hysterical laughter. "Taylor? You caught Taylor staring at your ass, oh god, I can't wait to tell Mom."

"You wouldn't?"

She grinned evilly. "I would."

"You're evil."

"You have a nice ass."

"Thank you."

"Did you honestly just say thank you?"

"I momentarily lost my mind."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I'm excited for this." Rory whispered. She lay curled up against him, his arms around her.

"I'm glad you are." He said kissing her shoulder.

"Are you not excited?"

"Of course I am, it's just not something I'd admit to anyone but you."

Rory considered swatting him but she didn't feel like moving.

"What month do you want to get married in?"

"What month do _you _want to get married in?"

"I don't know, at first I thought, April, a nice spring wedding, but that means we'll have to wait till next year cause I'll be so busy with finals and graduating this year. So then I thought June, but everyone gets married in June, July's too hot, so is August. So I've finally decided that a fall wedding would be best. What do you think of September or maybe October, not November it's too cold for outside, fall is pretty don't you thin-" Jess put a finger over her lips.

"Why fall, everything is dying?"

"You're so cynical, it's not dying, it's changing." He thought about that a moment.

"As idealistic as you can be I think in this case you might be right."

"I'll always right."

"You are not _always_ right."

"Name a time I wasn't right."

Jess paused for several minutes racking his brain.

"See I'm always right. Admit it."

"Maybe."

"You can't come up with a time I wasn't, therefore that constitutes as me being always right."

"I love you."

"That's not going to get you out of saying it."

"Very very much." He began to trail kisses up her shoulder, neck and finally the side of her face.

"Jess…"

"Was that a stop Jess or a Jess don't stop?"

"That was an admit I'm always right Jess."

"You're always right," he whispered in her ear.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, I came back from a tough swim practice and read them, you're so sweet! I almost started crying. And as for the way Jess proposed, which a lot of you commented on, I never pictured him as the romantic dinner down on one knee type of guy so I'm glad you like how I did it. Like I said, it wrote itself, the characters just started doing whatever the hell they wanted without so much as asking me, so I let them do it because well it's Jess and where Jess is concerned, who can say no? **This is really, really short. I'm sorry. I have finals all next week so I doubt I'll be posting but the next chapter is really, really long, so you can look forward to that. And also, after next week I have one day left and then I'm DONE with sophomore year!**


	19. Chapter 19: Some Things Are Simple

**Chapter 19: Some Things Are Simple **

"Rory when are you going to tell your grandparents?" Lorelai asked a week later.

"Eventually."

"Are you going to tell them before the wedding?"

"Maybe."

"Rory you have to tell them."

"I will…eventually."

"See these are the times that I have no doubt in my mind that you are my daughter."

"I'm so glad you're sure."

"Well your freakish study habits have had me wondering for years."

"Maybe I get it from Dad."

Lorelai snorted. " Honey, your dad failed introduction to health and safety class."

"Seriously?"

"Twice."

"I didn't think you could fail that class."

"Neither did he."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I've got the perfect plan for Christmas!" Lorelai announced the second Luke walked in the front door.

"What's that?"

"I've booked the entire inn for the week of Christmas, we can have everyone come, all our friends, family, it'll be a blast!"

"You booked the entire inn?"

"It's my inn. Well it's your inn too I guess, and Sookie's inn, but still. Don't you think this will be fun! I'm going to get a great big tree and Sookie will make her fabulous Christmas cookies, and everything will smell like cinnamon, and I'll put up mistletoe and holly and you and Sookie can make Christmas dinner. Everyone can come! The whole town, Rory can bring Paris. Ha, maybe Paris will have a boyfriend by then, if she does she can bring him. And Rory and Jess can celebrate their engagement, and April can come! And Anna too if she wants. And Chris and GiGi if you're okay with it, and - oh and did I mention the tree?"

"You mentioned the tree."

"Do you want to do this?"

"Even if I didn't I don't think I'd have a choice. What about your parents though?"

"They're in Prague for Christmas this year, it's going to be great Luke."

"If it makes you happy." He said taking a step closer and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you happy Lorelai?"

"I'm very happy." Lorelai said reaching up and kissing him. "Everything is for once, perfect."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Mariano, long time no see."

"Hey Leo."

"So what's up in the good old Connecticut?"

"I got engaged."

"You what?"

"Rory and I got engaged."

"Matt, get in here!"

"Coming!" Matt yelled from the storage room. "Oh, hey Jess you're back."

"I'm back."

"Jess has some news for you Matt."

"What?"

"I'm getting married."

"I'm sorry didn't hear that, what?"

"You heard me."

"Shit." Matthew took a seat. "We have some news for you then that could potentially be very bad considering you new um situation."

"What?"

"My father died."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. He was a cool guy."

"Yeah he really was the big thing is I've got to go back to Boston." "So I'll pick up your share of the work, no problem. I owe you in fact."

"No Jess, I have to move back to Boston. My mom can't live alone and I'm an only child."

"Oh."

"Which means I'm going to have to sell the store. I'd bring her back here but she's-" He paused sighing. "I promised Dad I'd take care of her."

"Hey you do what you gotta do man."

"Thanks Jess. I just don't know what I'm going to do with this place, I've put my heart and soul into it, you watched me put it together."

"Yeah." Jess said softly. "You gave me a chance. I mean you hired me without a college education or even at that point a GED. I don't know where I can get another job like this."

"Jess, I'll sell this place to you and Leo. I'll even cut you a good deal on it."

"I can't afford this store Matt. I can't even afford a fraction of it."

"It would be perfect for you and Rory, you can live upstairs, work down here, she's going to be a Yale graduate I'm sure she could a job here easily."

"I really can't afford it. Even if Rory and I weren't getting married I wouldn't be able to."

"Yeah, it was just a thought, I mean I can't picture having to sell out or give this up to someone else. You just get this place you know?"  
"Yeah," he said sadly, "I know."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Rory there's someone knocking insistently at the door and they aren't going away."

"Well than answer it Paris."

"You answer it."

"I'm in the middle of a term paper Paris."

"So am I."

"Fine!" Rory got up from her computer and flung open the door. "Jess!" She was shocked. "What brings you here?"

"Really bad news." He said kissing her.

"Bad news?"

"I thought it would be better if I told you in person."

"Oh." She already looked crestfallen.

"Matt's selling the store, his dad died and he has to go back to Boston."

"Oh."

"So I've pretty much received my last paycheck."

"Jess." Rory took his hand and lead him to the couch where she perched herself on his lap. "I'm sorry, I know how much Truncheon's meant to you. Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Short of buying the store from him, nothing." Rory leapt off the couch and ran into her bedroom returning with her checkbook.

"How much?"

"Rory. No."

"How much Jess?"

"Put down the checkbook Rory, I am not taking your money."

"It's not my money, it's our money, or it will be."

"Rory, I am not taking this money."

"Yes you are, how much?"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Dammit, will you two either shut up or take it somewhere else, I'm trying to write this paper. Jess just take the damn check she's not going to give up."

"Jess," Rory pleaded. "Please take this, I want you to have it." Her eyes were begging him to take it, those damn blue eyes.

"Rory…" He ran his fingers through his hair sighing.

"Is this a pride thing?"

"No…yes…maybe, I don't know."

"Look, I have enough in my savings to cover this, it'll be tight but I want this okay, I want you to be happy. You love this store Jess, don't deny it, you don't want to see it sold if you can help it."

"Rory, do you honestly have fifty thousand dollars?"

"Yes."

"From where? I mean I know your dad's paying your tuition but why is he if you have this much money?"

"My yearly tuition is like forty thousand dollars Jess, my savings would hardly cover it, this is years of Christmas, birthday and babysitting money and the Stamford does pay me, not much but they do pay me."

"Rory…"

"I don't care about money Jess, it's just paper, as long as there's enough for me to eat and for us to get married that's really all we need. Please, I want you to be happy."

"I am happy Rory and it's a lot of money, I won't take it."

"I am absolutely insisting you take this Jess, if you don't I swear I will drive down to Philly and by Truncheon's myself."

She was biting her lip now and gazing at him hopefully, all he wanted was to make her happy, would buying the store make her happy?

"If I buy the store we'll have to live in Philly, do you want to live in Philly Rory?"

"Yes."

"You're that sure?"

"I don't care if we live in a cardboard box on the street Jess as long as I live with you!"

"You mean that?" He said wrapping her in his arms, check forgotten.

"With all my heart."

He buried his face in her silky hair, taking in the scent of her lilac shampoo. "I love you so much."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I want you in London by next week Logan."

"Dad, Gwen and I have a week old baby, we can't go to London."

"_You_ are going to London. Gwen can stay here with the baby if need be."

"Wendy is a week old, I'd like to spend some time with her."

"You can fly back for Christmas. Your plane leaves at one o'clock Tuesday."

"Dad…"

"Do not push this Logan, you shouldn't have gotten her pregnant in the first place." Mitchum strolled out of the room without a care. Logan picked up a glass vase and threw it at the wall, taking pleasure in watching it shatter.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I have to go to London soon." He told Gwen, watching her pace back and forth with Wendy.

"Wendy's too young to travel."

"I'm sorry Gwen, Dad's making me go. I'll fly out again for Christmas I promise."

"Is this how it's going to be Logan? Business first and family second? Because if it is you can leave, Wendy is not going to have a father like I have."

"Gwen I'm trying here, I'm really trying. He won't listen to me!"

"You don't have to listen to him Logan. You can do whatever you want. Start your own business, do what you want to do."

"You sound like Rory did. You guys just don't get that it's not that simple!"

"It's only hard because you make it hard Logan! What do you want to do with your life? It's that simple of a question! What is it you want Logan?"

Logan left the room, her words echoing in his head. _What is it you want Logan?_

A/N: I did some research on how much bookstores and Yale tuition are so I think what I have there is fairly close to correct. I had this done, so I figured I might as well post it.


	20. Chapter 20: The Hits Just Keep on Coming

**Chapter 20: And the Hits Just Keep in Coming **

"I'm glad you and Leo are buying Truncheon's."

"Rory insisted I do it."

"Well tell her thanks for me, would ya?"

"I will."

"And take care of yourself okay man?"

"You too, go easy on Boston." Matthew gave a soft laugh.

"I'm gonna miss this place."

"Come visit."

"I might take you up on that."

"And be in my wedding."

"You want me in your wedding?"

"Rory and I both would."

"October right?"

"The seventh."

"I'll be there."

"Hey Matt," Jess called as his friend and former employer headed to the door. "Thanks. For everything."

Matt gave a wave and headed out the door to catch a cab to the airport.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Gwen was folding shirts when he walked into the bedroom, he'd never taken her as the domestic type, they had a perfectly good maid. But she seemed to enjoy setting Wendy in her little basket and folding laundry, it was cute in a weird way.

"Hey."

"Hi." Gwen answered indifferently not even bothering to look up.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"And when I get back in two weeks I'm going to have a talk with Dad."

"Really?"

"I promise I will."

"I guess I'll see you in two weeks then."

"Yeah I guess you will." Logan reached over and gave Wendy a kiss on the forehead. "Behave yourself." He told his little daughter, she stared up at him blankly. "Bye Gwen." Before she could react he kissed her briefly on the lips and walked out the door. Wendy began to cry and Gwen picked her up soothingly, the kiss still lingering on her lips. He hadn't as much as touched her since their wedding where he gave her a chaste kiss, she sighed it was a sad way to begin marriage but it was all they had.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It was late, Rory was bored and this party was a bust. Her feet ached from her shoes and her head throbbed from a combination of too much champagne, stiflingly boring conversation, and the constant whispering that followed every time she left a conversation. _'Haven't you heard? That's the girl who dated Logan Huntzberger.' _

"Having fun Rory?" Emily asked her passing through the living room again. Rory was at a loss as to why she'd let herself get talked into coming to this Christmas party before her grandparents left for Prague.

"Sure Grandma." Rory snagged another glass of champagne.

"How is it that half the people in this party are young, single and fairly wealthy men?" Paris asked. Rory had dragged her here as Jess was in Philadelphia for another week and Lorelai was busy.

"I could have warned you but then you won't have come and I'd have to deal with them on my own."

"You still haven't told them you and Jess are-." Rory shot her a death look. "Haven't you set a date and stuff and booked the inn and everything?"

"Shut up Paris we'll announce it at Christmas." Rory said through gritted teeth.

"They won't be here at Christmas."

"Paris just-."

"Fine I'm shutting up now and going to have yet another fascinating conversation with Strutting Daddy's Money over there."

"Have fun, if you need me I will probably be in the bathroom puking my guts out or in the library resorting to Hemingway."

"Drinking another glass of champagne is not going to solve your problem." Paris stalked off leaving Rory to contemplate her pain in peace.

"Why Mary, Mary, quite contrary, my, my, how your gardens grown."

"Tristin!" Rory whirled around nearly spilling her champagne.

"Hey Mary."

"Wow! Hi." Tristin DuGrey looked exactly the same, blond, arrogant, and wealthy. He even leaned against the wall in the same cocky sort of stance. "It's been a long time." She stated.

"Junior year at Chilton."

"Wow, that- that was awhile ago."

"Yeah, so how have you been Mary? I've heard the rumors."

"Then you know exactly how I've been, what about you? What brings you to Connecticut again after all these years?"

"I've been at Stanford, but I got sick of Cali and decided to move back here and finish up at Harvard."

"You? In California?"

"It was nice for awhile, but the weather got to me so I'm back now. So Logan Huntzberger huh? If I were you I'd be counting my blessings he's gone."

"Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately. I've known him since I was seven and we've been bitter rivals ever since, stupid idiot."

"Can we have a new subject please, the only word I've heard all night is Logan."

"Sure, come out with me, we'll get some coffee."

"And the hits just keep on coming."

"Oh c'mon Mary, it's just coffee."

"I'm engaged."

"Sorry you're what?"

"I am engaged. It's not that hard of a concept."

"Where's the guy? Where's the ring for that matter?"

"Jess is Philadelphia and I don't have a ring yet and if I did I wouldn't be wearing it because I haven't figured out how to tell my grandmother yet."

"It's just coffee Mary, and I promise I won't tell Emily."

"Thanks Tristin, but no thanks." Rory walked off and went to talk with Stephanie who she hadn't seen since breaking up with Logan, not that she particularly liked her. Tristin watched her go feeling strongly at peace, he knew she'd say no, engaged or not and for some reason it didn't bother him as much as he thought it should.

"Smooth Romeo."

"Hi Paris," He said without even turning around. "Are you gonna chastise me for missing that play?"

"I had to play Romeo."

"You acting? That I would love to see."

"Gee Tristin, you sure know how to win a girls heart, it's such a mystery why Rory won't date you."

"You haven't changed a bit have you Paris?"

"No more than you have."

"So is she really engaged?"

"Yeah."

"Who's the guy?"

"His name's Jess, he owns a bookstore in Philly. They dated back in high school and they got back together a few months after she broke up with Logan."

"Marrying high school sweethearts seems popular theses days."

"Yeah it is, creepy though."

"Not really. I mean if you really find the right person when you're sixteen then why not?"

"Because it's weird."

"You wanna go get coffee?"

"I am not going to be your substitute because Gilmore turned you down once again."

"No I'm seriously and wholeheartedly wanting to go out for coffee with you."

"Okay."

"Did you actually say you'd go?"

"Yeah, let's go. This party sucks anyway, that guy over there honest to god asked me if I had a trust fund."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I grew up behind a Wal-Mart and he moved on to greener pastures."

"You mother would be so proud."

Rory watched smiling as Paris and Tristin left the party together.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So why did you ask me out Tristin?"

"Cause I wanted to talk with you."

"About what?"

"I don't know, life. What's up with you?"

"I'm a med student at Yale and next year I'm going to switch to Harvard."

"Your dream school."

"My dream school that turned me down."

"That must've sucked."

"Yeah, but I've been happy at Yale. What about you, how was Stanford?"

"It was…different. I liked it for awhile but I started to hate it so I moved back here."

"You're at Harvard too, right?"

"Yeah but I'm graduating, I'm going into astrophysics."

"You astrophysics?"

"I know, but it's really interesting."

"I'll give you some credit DuGrey, you have changed."

"I give you so credit too Gellar, you're much less intense."

Before they realized what was happening they were leaning over the table kissing.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

At seven the next morning after happily puking up all her champagne Rory groggily stumbled into the living area for a cup of very strong coffee.

"Hey Mary, nice shirt." Tristin handed her a cup of coffee which Rory sipped before vaguely wondering why Tristin DuGrey was sitting at her table eating cherrios in his boxers.

"What the hell?"

"You're sure cheery this morning. And since when do you like Metallica?"

"Paris!" Rory yelled.

"What?"

"Why is Tristin sitting in here eating cheerios at seven in the morning?"

"It's not like your boyfriend doesn't do the same thing when he's here."

"Jess is usually fully clothed."

"Yeah well he eats all the Frosted Flakes."

Rory grabbed the coffee pot and headed back into her room grumbling about hangovers. Tristin watched her go, laughing.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Guess what?" Rory asked excitedly calling Jess later that afternoon.

"What?"

"Paris has a boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we were at my grandparents last night for that stupid party and Tristin was there and he hit on me, like he always does but then somehow he and Paris got to talking and when I woke up this morning he was here at the table in his boxers eating cheerios." Gee that's fair."

"What is?"

"That he gets to run around in his boxers but Paris won't let me out without a shirt."

"I'll bring that up."

"So how much champagne did you have?"

"Too much, I can't remember the last time I was this hungover." Jess laughed.

"Eat some mac'n'cheese and read some Rand and I'm sure you'll feel better."

"You know what would really make me feel better?"

"What?"

"A kiss."

"If I'm going to drive over a hundred miles I want a little more than a kiss."

"Are you suggesting something Mariano?"

"I might be Gilmore."

"Well, you're going to have to hold that thought for another week yet."


	21. Chapter 21: Nothing's Perfect

**Chapter 21: Nothing's Perfect **

Upon entering Stars Hollow Jess vaguely wondered if he'd taken a wrong turn and pulled into Whoville. The entire town was covered in various forms of tinsel, twinkle lights, and blow up Santa's, in fact someone that very much resembled Taylor Doose was on the corner handing out candy in a Santa suit. Jess shuddered pulling into the inn, tourism must really be sucking. Rory was waiting at the steps for him as he pulled up, as soon as he was out of the car she was in his arms.

"Miss me much?"

"Shut up and kiss me." She looked sort of scary so he felt there was no choice but to obey.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"You wanna take a walk?" Rory asked laying next to him in bed. A fire crackled merrily in the grate as Rory read from _A Christmas Carol_.

"A walk?"

"Yeah."

"It's like midnight."

"So a midnight walk. Look at the moon."

"You are such a romantic Rory."

"Pretty, pretty please."

"Fine." Rory clapped her hands excitedly and threw on a coat and shoes over her pajamas.

"Sometimes I question your sanity." Jess muttered pulling on his own jacket.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Without saying anything they headed toward the bridge, feet crunching quietly in the snow.

"I got that job I told you about," Rory told him as they finally reached the bridge.

"The broadcasting one?"

"Yeah."

"Rory that's great."

"I'm not going to take it."

"What! Why not? Rory, this is your dream job."

"I know I just-"  
"You just what? You've been working toward this your entire life!"

"It's just- I have no experience at broadcasting at all. I only applied on a whim, I never thought they would actually hire me."

"Well they did so you should take it."

"But it'll involve a lot of traveling, weeks worth."

"So what, you like to travel, wasn't that the appeal in the first place?"

"We're getting married Jess! Married people live in the same house at the same time and they see each other more than weeks a few weeks at a time!"

"Says who?"

"Why do you have to make this so damn hard! I'm not going to take the job, end of story!"

"Are you not going to take the job because you really don't want to or because you're afraid of something? Which is it Ror?"

"Stop it! Can't you just be supportive here!" She was yelling now and stamping her feet.

"I am being supportive, I'm telling you to take the job!"

"And I'm telling you I'm not going to take it!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Do you have to be so damn difficult just tell me why you won't take it!" Sighing he rummaged in his coat for a cigarette.

"I did, I don't have enough experience!"

"Bullshit."

"Give me that!" She wrenched the cigarette from his hands and tossed it in the lake. "I am NOT going to be a widow." She turned on her heel and left, her footsteps echoing on the wooden planks.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It was nearly two in the morning when Jess crept back into the room, reeking of cigarettes, Rory pretended to be asleep, listening to him change and fall into bed beside her. She felt his eyes on her non sleeping form but he was smart enough to know not to touch her. Tears stung her eyes as he rolled over with his back to her.

_He knew her better than anyone. _

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The morning of Christmas Eve was foggy and cloudy, much like Rory's mood. Jess hadn't even tried to speak to her, all he did was sulk and grunt. What hurt the most was that he was once again shutting her out. Rory silently sipped her coffee, staring out at the white blanket of snow, she'd figured a few things out the night before what she wanted, and what she planned for her whole life, she couldn't have both and she had to chose, why was it Jess could not accept that choice? Was it because he'd never felt this kind of love and sacrifice before? Or was it something else entirely, something having to do completely and solely with her?

"Jess?" He was currently scowling at the sports section, in addition to his fight with Rory the Flyers just had to lose again and he felt nauseated from chain smoking cigarettes, he hadn't done that since he was nineteen and self-destructing.

"What?"

"Can we talk about last night?"

"If you want to."

"Let's go upstairs, 'k?"

He followed her to their room silently, unsure of what to say.

"Is this how it's going to be?" She asked shutting the door. "We fight, or don't fight, you avoid the subject and then suddenly everything is okay again?"

He sighed. "No, look I'm sorry about what I said, I just think that-." He paused, unsure. "Unless you have a really good reason to not want to take this job than you should take it."

"Is getting married not a good enough reason?"

"We can work around that Ror. So what if you're not home every single second, you've always wanted to travel. I don't want to be the one who ruined all those dreams, I don't want you to regret for the rest of your life the fact that you didn't take this job."

"Isn't that my decision? God, why can't anyone let me decide anything for myself, you, Mom, Luke, my grandparents, I'm not a child!"

"It is your decision, I'm just telling you what I think about it!"

"Well I heard it thank you and I've already made mine, I'm not taking it."

"Why, and don't tell me it's because you don't have enough experience or because we're getting married I know you better than that Ror. What is it that you're so afraid of?"

"Everything."

"What?"

"You asked me last night what I was so scared of and I realized I'm scared of a lot of things. I'm scared I'll fail and they'll fire me! I'm scared that I'll be gone so much we won't ever see each other- that it'll get so bad we don't know one another anymore and we'll fail that we'll start to shut each other out and hate each other and get a divorce or I'll suddenly not be good enough anymore and you'll meet someone else who's actually here and run off with her. I don't know. Pick one!" She finally stopped, breathless and terrified she'd told him so much.

"Rory." He looked her straight in the eye. "I'm not Logan. I'm not saying that I don't have faults but those are not some of them okay. I think the phrase 'good enough' is complete and utter bull shit. I know you're scared Ror, about us, about everything,. I'm scared shitless too but the only way this is going to work is if you tell me these things."

"It was just- everything was so perfect for us."

"Nothing's perfect Rory."

"I just don't want to fail Jess, not at anything, it's the most hopeless feeling I've ever felt."

"But you have to fail sometimes, how else can you get back on track, failure is part of life Ror. If you want this job you should take it because it's not going to present itself again."

"I'll think about it."

"I quit smoking."

"That was random."

"You hate it, I know you do."

"I do hate it, but you really only smoke when you're stressed out."

"Which is too much, last night I sat on the bridge and chain smoked an entire pack. This morning when I woke up with the wonderful taste of acid in my mouth and finding that the entire room reeked just from my clothes I realized how unfair it was to you and I threw out my last pack."

"That was out of the blue."

"You shouldn't have to be a widow." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

**A/N: Before you throw your tomatoes realize that every relationship has it's faults. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and encouragment on my finals! The next chapter should be up fairly shortly and I also wanted to ask if anyone was interested in me posting chapter out takes and alternitives, just a thought cause I realized I have a ton of them. Anyway thank you everyone!**


	22. Chapter 22: Tis the Season

**Chapter 22: Tis the Season to Feel Pretty and Clark Gable-ish **

"Rory, are you going to get out of the bathroom anytime soon? We're supposed to be down there in half an hour."

"Half an- OW!" There was a very loud crashing sound.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I knocked over a bottle of shampoo. A few actually."

"You could probably solve that problem by eliminating some shampoo."

"You have three types of hair gel in here Mariano, so I don't wanna hear it. OW!"

Jess opened the bathroom door to find Rory attempting to pull on her panty house and brush her hair at the same time, resulting in her crashing into the counter.

"Rory, slow down you're going to hurt yourself."

"I can't be late. Mom and I have a bet going on which song Babette is going to open with, I'm sure it's going to be Santa Claus is Comin' to Town but Mom has fifty bucks that it'll be her embellished version of Deck the Halls. And if I miss it, she'll cheat."

"Here." He zipped up the back of her dress and handed her her earrings. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She said, giving a small spin. Her dress was a deep red, Spanish style, with a full swishy skirt and an off the shoulder neckline. "You know, if I ever run out of hair products I know where to go."

"You'd be as desperate as to use my hair gel?"

"You have no idea the lengths a girl has to go to on a bad hair day."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The dining room of the Dragon Fly was packed with people. Half the town along with Paris and Tristin, Chris and GiGi, and April had gathered for Christmas Eve.

"Okay everyone. Sookie and Luke have outdone themselves once again and made us an absolutely fabulous meal, so everyone have a seat and let's dig in!"

"Since when does your mother use the words dig in?"

"When she has high amounts of coffee mixed with peppermint snops in her system."

"I'm sorry I asked."

Rory suddenly began to laugh.

"What?"

"Miss Patty keeps staring at your ass."

"What the hell is wrong with these people?"

"One word. Cocktails."

"Is that one word or two?" Tristin asked, joining them along with Paris.

"Didn't you get into Stanford?"

"That doesn't mean anything considering Finn got into Yale." Paris pointed out.

"Who's Finn?"

"This guy Paris and I know, he's a friend of Logan's."

"More like a sidekick. He's even stupider if that's possible."

"Finn's smarter than you give him credit for Paris."

"Ha, not much."

"How did we get on this subject anyway?"

"Cocktails."

"Right."

They took their seats at the table, Jess attempting to get as far as possible away from Miss Patty who was ogling him from across the room.

"Avoid her at all costs tonight." Rory whispered in his ear.

"I avoid her at all costs any night."

"Good to know."

"Dirty."

"Hey that was my line."

"Hey Mary, pass the rolls." Rory picked up the rolls and handed them to Tristin.

"Where did this Mary thing come from anyway?" Jess asked.

"I've always kind of wondered that actually, Tristin?"

Tristin laughed, "The day I first saw her she looked so naïve and innocent that she was just begging to be called Mary. She hated it so I kept calling her that and now I'm in the habit."

"You were such an ass in high school Tristin," Paris commented.

"I was not an ass."

"You were."

"I was not."

"Your entire mission in life was to annoy Dean," Rory added.

"Hey so was mine, does that make me an ass?"

"Paris do not answer that."

"All I was going to say was that the two of them have a lot in common and that I remember more than one incident involving them and Dean."

"Did you go for the apron jokes?" Jess asked, he might actually like this guy who used to hit on his fiancée.

Tristin smirked. "Oh yeah."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty I feel pretty and witty and gaaaaaaaaaaaaay and I pity any girl who isn't me tonighttttttttttt." Babette sang loudly later that night as Morey played the piano. People scattered around the room laughing, dancing, playing board games, and consuming mass amounts of alcohol. Lorelai was rushing around taking pictures for the book she swore she would one day publish titled "Village Drunks."

"God that is bad." Jess said wincing as Babette hit a particularly high note.

"That's half the fun of it. You should see some of Mom's pictures."

"Have I mentioned this town is crazy?"

"A few times. Just wait till she moves on to Christmas carols."

"Let the good times roll on." He said picking up a glass of scotch. "Want some?"

"I'm still recovering from my grandparents party thanks."

"Trust me she was pretty drunk," said Paris.

"Really?"

"I was not that drunk Paris."

"When I left with Tristin you were on your fifth glass."

"Five? Geez Ror."

"It was misery. Ask Paris, I was ready to resort to Hemingway."

"It was bad."

"You, five? It's a wonder you didn't get alcohol poisoning."

"I won't do it again alright."

"Please don't."

"Hey I had to do something to get rid of the society boys that kept being forced on me."

"Please tell me that the phrase forced on me is just an expression."

"I could be kidding you know."

"Oh yeah?" He propped his forehead against hers.

"Yeah."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Jess wake up!"

"Wha-"

"It's Christmas morning get up!"

"It's five in the morning Ror."

"Come _on_!"

Jess found himself pulled from his nice, warm, comfy bed down the stairs and to the living room. The tree was overflowing with presents and the stockings were crammed together by the fireplace. Jess could make out through the dimness a chemistry set for April, a dollhouse for GiGi, something that looked like a drum set, probably for Lane.

"Whoa."

"C'mon, let's go get some hot chocolate, Mom's going to be up soon and it won't be long before everyone else follows." Rory yanked him into the kitchen and pulled out some mugs and marshmallows. She eagerly handed him a cup her eyes shining with a childlike excitement.

"Don't you love Christmas morning before everyone is up? It's quiet, peaceful, all the presents are wrapped still full of their potential, it's wonderful." Her moment was shattered by someone coming down the stairs.

"Be quiet GiGi, you don't want to wake up the big scary Taylor." It sounded like April. Rory poked her head out of the kitchen to find the two guilty parties.

"Guilty as charged." April said throwing her hands up in surrender. "She came in and woke me up."

"C'mon I'll get you guys some hot cocoa." Rory lead the two of them into the kitchen and grabbed them some mugs.

"What are you doing up so early sisters of mine?"

"I couldn't sleep, I wanna see what Santa brought!" GiGi protested.

"And she snuck into my room and begged me to come down with her."

"Well that's what Christmas is all about."

"Are you gonna marry Rory?" GiGi blurted to Jess, taking a sip a of her hot cocoa.

"Yes I am."

"Are you going to be nicer to her than that bastard Logan was?"

"Georgia Elizabeth Hayden!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Don't use that word. Where did you hear that word?"

"Daddy was talking to Aunt Lorelai and they thought I couldn't hear."

"Let me give you some advice GiGi." Jess said kneeling so he was level with her. "If you're going to listen in when people think you can't hear them, don't repeat what they say."

"Oh."

"And yes I will be nicer to her than that-"

"Jess," Rory warned.

"Guy was."

"Oh."

"Hey GiGi, let's go see what Santa brought us." Abandoning her hot cocoa , GiGi scampered off with April to go and see her presents.

"You handled that well." Rory said putting the mugs in the sink.

"Thank you." He handed her the other cups. "Rory?"

"Hmm."

"Do you want kids?"

"Someday. Do you?"

"Maybe I could handle one. You know, someday."

"I want a career first."

"Well that would be what that Yale education is for."

"Hey, lovebirds get your butts out here, we've got presents!" Lorelai said poking her head in the kitchen, the two had failed to notice the sound of people coming down the stairs.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"This one is for the two of you, from Luke and I." Lorelai handed Rory a square shaped box.

"It's mostly from Lorelai, I just helped a little." Luke commented and Rory pulled off the paper.

It was a large picture frame with several slots for different pictures. In the top corner was a recent picture of Rory, she was glancing over her shoulder, her hair just past her ears, a flower tucked behind her ear. In the bottom corner was one of Jess. He was outside of Truncheons wearing a jacket with a sweater under it, he smirked slightly at the camera, as if he couldn't believe he was actually posing for this picture. On either side of a large empty space were pictures of the two of them. On the left some older ones from high school; lounging on the hood of Jess's crappy old car, another of them walking down the street together, his arm around her shoulders while she turned her head to talk to him. On the right were two newer ones, one of them making faces at Luke and Lorelai's wedding as they walked down the aisle and the other taken at Thanksgiving of the two of them on the couch, Rory laying across his lap as he played lazily with her hair, book in hand.

"I thought you could use the center space for your wedding picture."

"Oh thank you Mom and you Luke." Rory reached over to hug both of them.

"Sure hon, I knew you didn't have any pictures of the two of you."

"Jess doesn't have pictures period."

"I do too!"

"Of what?"

"I have-I have an old high school yearbook- somewhere."

"Of Stars Hollow High?"

"Yeah."

"Ha!"

"What Lorelai?"

"Jess has a high school yearbook!"

"What is so weird about that?"

"You hated high school, yearbooks are supposed to be for good memories."

"There's a picture of me throwing pieces of paper at Dean, that's a good memory."

"Seriously?"

"He's right." Lane said. "Junior year, he's throwing paper at the back of Dean's head, I sat next to him."

"That must have been fun."

"Yeah I couldn't see worth crap."

"I was talking to Lane."

"It was a bundle of laughs, not only were they constantly bickering but they dragged me into it."

"You interjected on your own free will Lane."

"So I suppose the whole 'Lane will you tell Frankenstein to move his colossally large head' and the 'Land will you tell James Dean to shut his astronomically large mouth,' argument which resulted in me getting detention and you two getting off with nothing, was just my imagination"

"Yeah it was, I probably called him bag boy."

"I like this guy." Tristin whispered to Paris.

You're little kids, if he were to walk in here at this very moment you both would mock him mercilessly."

"That would be fun."

"Tell me DuGrey, what's it like to be twenty three and still act like a sixteen year old, I'm curious."

"Tell _me_ Gellar, what's it like to come out of the womb with a detailed life agenda, _I'm _curious"

"You're so insufferable."

"And yet you're dating me."

"Don't think I don't ask myself why."

"Why?"

"Can I think about it?"

"You need to think about it?"

"Yes, I'm not entirely sure why I'm dating you."

"The sex?"

'Tristin, there is a five year old here!" Rory hissed. "A five year old who thanks to my mother already knows the word bastard."

"She'll get over it and she just got a new dollhouse, she is not paying the least attention to what I just asked Paris."

"I don't know Tristin."

"Why not Paris?"

"Because I don't okay."

"I never said it was a bad thing, for you it's probably good, I mean when was the last time you did anything spontaneous?"

"I have too done spontaneous things!"

"Like what?"

"I-."

"Thought so."

"I rearranged Rory's CD collection!"

"Which I am going to get payback for."

"It's not in any logical order."

"It's not in alphabetical order, that doesn't mean it's not in any order. I have them by genre."

"That's stupid."

"It's not your CD collection."

"It makes me crazy."

"So deal with it."

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry I asked."

"It's fine, it's just a very sore subject."

"It took me four hours to get everything back in order and that was with Jess's help."

"Sure it wasn't because of Jess's help cause it didn't look to me like he was doing much helping."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Jess where are we going?" Jess had yanked her away once the presents had been done and the breakfast eaten

"I told you I have a Christmas present for you."

"Where?"

"Patience Gilmore."

"That's an oxymoron. We Gilmore's do not have patience, just ask my mother." He stopped the car in front of the former Independence Inn.

"Jess?"

"C'mon." She followed him into the potting shed.

"Jess what is this?"

"I'm going to do this right." He sunk on to one knee and pulled out a box, "Rory Gilmore will you marry me?"

"Oh my god you're on your knee." She tried not to laugh at the sight of it.

"Rory?"

"Right, yes, I'll marry you, now get up off your knee you're making me laugh."

"I'm so glad I can give you entertainment. So you liked it better the first time?"

"It was more you the first time and less Clark Gable."

"Clark Gable? Let's go back to the inn I need to go shower now."

"Can I see my ring?"

"Shit I forgot to open the box, aren't you supposed to open the box?"

"I don't know."

"This is pathetic."

"It's cute in it's own quirky way." He opened the box to show a lovely diamound ring nestled in velvet.

"If you hate it I bought it in Hartford so we could return it if you need."

"It's perfect Jess." He took her hand and slid the ring on, kissing her fingers.

"It's official." She smiled.

"It's official."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It was two in the morning on Boxing Day when Lorelai got the call. They had all just gone to bed, exhausted from their Christmas celebrations.

"Luke will you get the phone please." Luke groaned and rolled over grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"LET ME SPEAK TO MY DAUGHTER!" Luke grimaced and handed Lorelai the phone.

"Mom?"


	23. Chapter 23: I Promise

**Chapter 23: I Promise**

Rory was cuddled in bed with Jess warm, comfortable, and sound asleep when the deafening banging sounded on the door. She sat up groggily.

"Rory! Jess! Get up dammit!" Lorelai continued to pound until the door was thrown open by a tired shirtless Jess.

"What?"

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs, both of you. We have a situation."

"What's happening?" Rory asked sleepily as she, Luke, Jess, and Lorelai piled into Luke's truck.

"Dad had a heart attack, I don't know all the details but they're air lifting him to New York from a hospital in Prague. Mom said it happened yesterday but he seemed to be doing okay so she thought she'd wait to call until today so she didn't ruin our Christmas, especially since the plane didn't get here until late last night. They're at the New York Presbyterian. Anyway, she wants us there, as soon as possible, he's had a relapse."

"Better let Jess drive then."

Luke regretfully threw Jess the keys, to his beloved truck.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Twenty minutes earlier than it would have taken , the group arrived at the hospital. Rory knew they looked ridiculous. She was still in her cake printed pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt, Lorelai was wearing a nightgown with a pair of sweatpants and Jess hadn't even gelled his hair yet.

"We're looking for Richard Gilmore!" Lorelai said rushing to the counter. Before the receptionist could help her though, Lorelai heard her mother.

"That's just ludicrous! I'm paying you good money and you're saying that you can't get him a god damn room with a window! You've already told me he's dying, you can't let him die in a room with a decent view!"

"Mom!" Lorelai moved forward to embrace her mother. "How is he?"

"He's not well, they're- they're pretty sure he's not going to make it. And apparently they can't get him a room with a window. Is it that much to ask that the poor man die with a decent view of the outside world!"

"Is he conscious?"

"Barley."

"Can we see him?" Emily nodded and lead them down the hall to a room.

"You can go in I've- I've already said goodbye."

"Do you want to go in?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"You all can go first, I'm going to stay a minute with Mom, okay?"

Rory slowly opened the door, Jess stayed back knowing when she needed to be alone. The room was small, they'd had to take him in at the last minute. Her grandfather lay on the bed, breathing, but very shallow.

"Grandpa?"

"Rory. Come here." He said, his voice raspy. Rory sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand.

"There's so many things I want to say to you Rory."

"I'm so sorry Grandpa."

"I have no regrets. Just- things I want to say to you. I'm so proud of you, you're going to be a great journalist."

"Thank you."

"And I'll always be proud of you, no matter who you marry or what you decide to do, know that."

"How did you-" He picked up her hand. Her engagement ring still rested on her finger, she hadn't take it off since Jess had placed it there.

"Oh."

"If you love him, then I can't ask for anything more for you."

"I do, I really do."

"Good, and Rory-" He paused breathing heavily.

"Yes Grandpa."

"Know that I loved you, your whole life. Your mother- she had bright future but you my dear are no disappointment."

"How did you know about Francine?"

"Christopher told me, never listen to that woman Rory, she's spiteful and bitter. Promise me something Rory."

"What?"

"Promise you'll…take care…of Emily…no matter what she says to you. She loves you Rory, I love you."

"I promise, I love you Grandpa."

"I love you too Rory." She bent down to kiss his forehead and he was gone. No more insurance or golfing at the club with his granddaughter, no more teasing Emily about her maids or reading his newspaper. He was gone truly, truly gone. Rory wiped her tearing eyes and opened the door.

"Mom, he's- gone." Rory said wiping her eyes.

"What is that on your finger?" Emily snapped. Rory glanced at her ring, _shit_.

"Mom this is a really bad time." Lorelai pleaded.

"Are you engaged?"

"Yes." She answered simply.

"This is just wonderful, Richard dies and then you have to get engaged. I can't bealive you'd do this Rory."

"I didn't just now get engaged Grandma."

"Don't use that tone with me young lady."

"Emily, this isn't the time or the place."

"Shut up!"

"Mom please."

"Rory get out of my sight."

"What?"

"I do not have the time to deal with this now get out of my sight both of you." Rory burst into tears and ran from the room, Jess following at her heels. Emily held her head up and walked into the hospital room.

"Are you alright Lorelai?" Luke asked, worried.

"No, but someone has to be." She followed her mother into the room to deal with everything.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory leaned against the wall outside the hospital, crying, everything was so confusing, her grandfather dead, getting married, the broadcasting job, everything flooded to her, her grandfather's encouagment, Jess's help and persistance. She slumped down against the wall the memories hitting her like bricks.

She was a sixteen year girl again, celebrating her birthday with her friends and family. Richard was reclining in a chair reading one of Lorelai's fashion magazines.

"_Ah, lovely party. I enjoyed the reading material immensely." _

"_So what's the verdict?" _

" _I am an autumn." _

"_Interesting." _

" _Isn't it?" _

"_Hey, so you guys leaving? The mud wrestling starts in ten minutes." _

" _Good night, Lorelai. We had a lovely time." _

"_And with a straight face you said that." _

"_I'd have that chimney inspected if I were you."_

"_I'll get right on that, Dad." _

_Richard handed Rory a check." _

"_For Fez."_

"_But Grandpa, you already took care of that." _

" _Fez is a very large city." _

She was nearly twenty now, a sophomore at Yale, Richard was helping her get back at Logan for some stupid prank he'd pulled. Laughing silently, Rory watched from around the corner.

_" Logan!"_

_"Huh? Richard wow, this is a pleasant surprise! Finn, Colin, you know Richard, don't you?"_

_"Well, hello, boys. Nice to see you. Logan, I wanted to talk to you. I just heard about the incident."_

_"The - ?"_

_" I heard that you professed your feelings for Rory."_

_"Wha - ?"_

_"Mr. Bell is a very dear friend of mine, as is the Dean of admissions. Well, you know in this place, news travels fast -" _

_"Yeah, look -" _

_"I have to tell you that, while I understand what could have driven you to such a public display of affection, there is an appropriate time and place for that sort of thing. And a classroom in the middle of class is not one of them."_

_" No, I know, I -"_

"_However, what's done is done. It's out. So I dropped by to tell you that I have spoken to your father. " _

_"My father?"_

_"We pounded out a few things. Property agreements, pre-nups, that sort of thing."_

_" Okay, I think that there's been -"_

_"Oh, we came to a very fair agreement. I'm sure you'll be pleased. Now, we're setting up a dinner next week to finalize the engagement and start talking about the ceremony. Emily is handling all the newspaper announcements, so, not to worry. That's all taken care of."_

"_But -"_

"_She is a fine young lady, Logan. I want her to be happy. You'll take care of that, I assume. All right, I'll let you get back to your coffee break. Nice seeing all of you again. And Logan, welcome to the family, son." _

"_I do hope one of his dopey looking friends knows CPR, or he just might not make it."_

"_You're the best, Grandpa!"_

"_All right, who's next? Paris giving you any trouble?"_

"_Not anymore than usual. However, there is a girl in my modern poetry class who keeps kicking my chair."_

"_Ah, I do love this place." _

"_Right back at you, Grandpa." _

Two years later and she was lost, confused in a world of material things. Jess was standing yelling at her passionatley about Logan and Yale.

"_I mean, with you! What's going on with you?" _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You know what I mean! I know you. I know you better than anyone! This isn't you." _

" _I don't know." _

"_What are you doing? Living at your grandparents' place? Being in the DAR? No Yale - why did you drop out of Yale?"_

" _It's complicated!"_

" _It's not! It's not complicated!" _

"_You don't know!" _

"_This isn't you! This! You going out with this jerk, with the Porsche! We made fun of guys like this!" _

"_You caught him on a bad night." _

"_This isn't about him! Okay? Screw him! What's going on with you? This isn't you, Rory. You know it isn't. What's going on?"_

And then she was seventeen again, young and giddy. She was getting ice cream with Jess, this time it was she who was doing the motivating, at least until he made that promise he'd had no power to keep.

_"What are your big ambitions?"_

_"Harvard." _

_"And after Harvard?" _

_" I'm gonna be a journalist." _

_"Paula Zahn?" _

_"Christiane Amapour." _

_"You're gonna be an overseas correspondent?" _

_"Yes, I am." _

_"You're gonna crawl around in trenches and stand on top of buildings and have bombs going off in the background and some wars raging all around you?"_

_"What, you don't think I can do it?"_

_" No, I do. Just sounds a little too – ."_

_" A little what?" _

_"Just sounds a little too rough for you." _

_"Well, it's not a little too rough for me. I hope it's not a little too rough for me, I've been talking about this forever. I mean, I don't even know what I would do if – ."_

_"Hey, I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll do it. **You will, I promise**. I'll help you practice, okay? Tomorrow, you'll stand in the middle of the street and I will drive straight at you screaming in a foreign language." _

_"Well, you're gonna have to learn a foreign language first."_

_"Well, it's lucky I've got me a tutor, isn't it?"_

Two people who wanted her to have the best of everything, two people who loved her so much that they'd give anything to give her what she should have. Her grandfather had given her everything and she couldn't do this one little thing. _Take care of Emily._

She was half asleep by the time Jess found her, her cheeks still wet with tearss.

"Rory." He lightly touched her arm and she didn't pull back so he moved to embrace her. "It's three in the morning in New York City you shouldn't be out here alone." She continued to sob and he stroked her hair. "It'll be okay Ror."

"I- I just promised him! On his deathbed I made a promise I know I can't keep!"

"Rory."

"You don't get it! No one does!"

"Rory."

"Stop it dammit." She began to pound her fists against his chest. "Stop being nice to me! I just lied to someone who was _dying_! Dying Jess!"

"Rory please look at me. It's going to be alright, I promise."

"Do you keep _your _promises?"

"I try, we can't always keep them Ror, I made a promise to you years ago that you're not going to let me keep."

"You remember it too?"

"I once promised you that you'd be Christian Amanpour someday."

"We were seventeen, why did you make it if you knew there was good chance it wouldn't happen?"

"I said something stupid and I was trying to make you feel better. I tried to keep it you know, did you really think I hadn't heard about you dropping out of Yale?"

Silence.

"You've always been able to do anything you wanted to Rory."

"Jess just stop, alright."

"Fine.You gonna be okay?"

She shook her head "But I will be, look it's snowing."

"Oh." He watched the flakes drift down and cling to Rory's hair, she looked so beaten by life and yet in her eyes there seemed to be hope.

"It's a sign that it will be okay. Good things happen when it snows." She gave him a brief, sad smile and took his hand, leading him back into the hospital.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Richard Gilmore died." Gwen commented setting down the newspaper, Logan lay on the floor playing with Wendy.

"I know."

"We should probably go to the funeral." Logan winced. "Logan we really have to."

"I know."

"So we'll go?"

"Only because it's social suicide if we don't."

"Did you talk to your father?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"After a two hours of yelling, screaming, stomping and throwing things at my head, we've reached a consenses that he stays out of my life and I stay out of his. I'll go to work and I'll take over the company and that's it, he has no say in anything else. We're going to London when Wendy's ready and if you don't want to go then we don't."

"Promise you won't work too much?"

"I promise."

A/N: I was thinking of posting the outakes, separatley of course, thoughts?


	24. Chapter 24: Really Bad Clichés

**Chapter 24: Really Bad Clichés **

"Here's the final estimates from the funeral home." Lorelai handed her mother a stack of papers.

"Thank you Lorelai." Emily did not look up from her list. "I'll look at them later."

"Okay." Lorelai turned to go and thought better of it. "Mom," she took a seat. "I know you're upset with Rory but this- this not speaking to her- it's killing her."

"I do not want to have this conversation now, can't you just respect your father."

"I am by bringing this up, do you think he'd want things to happen this way?"

"Well I can't know can I?" Emily threw down her pen. "He's not here to ask, _is_ he Lorelai!"

"Mom, please, just talk with her, you've been freezing her out for two days now, all she really wants is for you to say something to her!"

"Say what? That her _fiancé_ is an incompetent stain on society! That she'll never be happy! Is that what you want me to say Lorelai?"

"He's not a stain on society Mom, he's a great guy and he really loves her. Just give him a chance, a little chance, if I can do it you can. Please Mom, she promised Dad that she would take care of you but she can't do that if you won't even look at her."

Emily picked up her papers and walked out of the room. "I'm going to take a nap, be at the funeral home and ten tomorrow morning. You'd better not be late!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess leaned against the counter of the empty diner, book in hand. Luke was in Hartford helping Lorelai to deal with the final details of the funeral and Lane had insisted on dragging Rory off somewhere. He was just getting engrossed in _A Farewell to Arms_, again, when the bell on the door dinged. It was Rory, looking sad and pale again, like she had during the post Logan days. Her hair had lost its luster, and her smile never reached her eyes anymore.

"Hey." He put down the book.

"Hi." Jess pulled out a mug and started a fresh pot of coffee.

"How's Lane."

"She's fine, she's got a gig next week. You wanna go?"

"Sure." He grabbed her mug and filled her cup all the way up.

"I did some thinking after dropping Lane off."

"Did you?"

"I went over to the bridge and I just sat and thought for awhile, I'm going to take the job Jess."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're right it's an opportunity that I can't miss, we can still get married. Every two to three weeks isn't too much and I won't be any longer than that."

"I'm glad you're doing this Rory."

She smiled slightly. "Me too, I think I need this, getting out of Connecticut, clearing my head. I'll miss you so much though."

"I could use a really bad cliché right now, but instead I'll just say I miss you a lot too."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." She smirked, Jess began to tickle her.

"Hey I was trying to avoid that for a reason."

"Take the road less traveled Jess."

"Rory."

"Oh my favorite one. Ahem, life never gives you more than you can handle."

"Bullshit."

Rory laughed for the first time in days. "I knew you'd say that."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Richard Gilmore was a loved man and his funeral was packed with people. Rory stood between her mother and grandmother in the receiving line, getting hugs, handshakes and false sympathies from people she hardly knew. She pretended that these people and their sympathy mattered to her, forcing fake smiles and nods and making small talk. It was almost as bad as being with Logan again.

Logan himself was standing near the door with Gwen.

"We have to go over there."

"I really can't Gwen."

"I'm in no better situation than you are, I'm the one that got pregnant."

"Last time I saw her she said she'd die happy if she never spoke to me again. I'd hate to disappoint her."

"Logan get your ass over there!" Honor hissed in his ear. He rolled his eyes and lead Gwen over followed closely by Honor and Josh. He winced as Rory spotted him, he knew that look, it was her I'd rather have several root canals look. He didn't fail to notice that her writer boyfriend was here as well, talking with someone in the corner.

"Oh how nice to see you all, I'm so glad you came." Emily gushed.

"My condolences Emily." Logan said giving her a brief hug.

"Thank you, it was- rather sudden."

"Lorelai, Rory." He said nodding to them.

"Logan." Lorelai spat. She was shooting daggers at him and if looks could kill, he would be road kill. Jess wrapped a protective arm around Rory's waist glaring at him as well. Rory just looked cold, her eyes gave off no emotion looking at him, almost as if they were deep blue ice.

"I'm very sorry to hear about Richard."

"Thank you." Lorelai snapped, still glaring.

Rory didn't say anything leaving them all with an awkward silence.

"Oh Logan, have you met Jess?"

Lorelai raised her eyebrows at her mother's ignorance and Rory visibly winced.

"Yes," Logan said stiffly, "We've met."

"How nice."

"Well we should be going," Logan said taking Gwen's arm, thankfully Honor and Josh followed them.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Tristin was innocently getting a drink at the bar when he felt someone bump him, hard.

"Oh excuse me."

Tristin glared and found his eyes meeting his long time rival, Logan Huntzberger. "What are you doing here _DuGrey_?"

"How dare you have the guts to show up here, _Huntzberger_."

"Ah, the lovely Rory has enchanted yet another, how's it feel Tristin?" Tristin moved back his arm to throw a punch but someone grabbed it.

"Don't." Jess said.

"Afraid to fight me Mariano?" Logan sneered.

"You remembered my name, I'm flattered."

"What's going on?" Rory noticing the three of them, rushed over.

"I was just having a little chat with your _fiancé_ here."

"Since when do you chat?"

"Since when are you such a bitch?"

Jess made a sudden movement.

"Jess." She laid a hand on his arm and shot Tristin a look. "Both of you back off, all he wants is a reaction."

"Yeah well he's gonna get a very painful one if he doesn't-"

"All of you quit it now!" Rory warned through gritted teeth. "Jess we're going." She grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

"Ow!"

"The last thing that we need right now is a fist fight."

"Too late for that." He motioned his head to Tristin and Logan who were pummeling each other.

"Shit…"

"Emily is going to be ballistic."

"At least it's Tristin and not you, she hardly knows Tristin."

"What is up with him and Logan anyway?"

"I don't know, Paris said something about a long bitter feud but I don't know anything else."

"It seems to have a lot of pent up anger." Rory glanced back and noticed the blood spouting from Logan's nose.

"Should we maybe stop it?"

"Tristin seems to be carrying on pretty damn well by himself, if he wasn't I would be helping him."

"Budge and I will kill you before you can get even close enough for Logan to."

"Fine."

"Let's get out of here before Grandma finds out and starts freaking."

"We didn't do anything."

"She won't care, it'll still be either entirely my fault or entirely yours. Tristin and Logan will have nothing to do with it."

"Coffee?"

"Let's go." Jess held open the door and Rory followed him out.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Lorelai, where on earth is Rory? She disappeared hours ago and I haven't seen her since."

"I think the fist fight kind of put her over the edge Mom."

"That's no excuse to suddenly leave your grandfather's funeral."

"She gave a eulogy, she saw him buried and she made small talk with a bunch of people, what else do you want her to do?"

"She should be here. You don't just leave a funeral Lorelai."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "She did what she needed to do Mom. She hasn't dealt well with Dad's death and dealing with Logan, Jess and Tristin in the same room- it's a wonder she stayed as long as she did."

"It's unacceptable Lorelai."

"Fine whatever you say Mom. I'll see you at dinner Friday."

**A/N: Yes I did notice upon re-reading this chapter how much Logan sounds like Draco Malfoy and I've always thought that Tristin and Jess were sort of alike, I mean yeah Tristin is rich and blonde and Jess isn't but they both have that sort of rebellious the world can kiss my ass thing going, and they both hated Dean. _Look for the outakes soon, this story is almost done, thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers!_**


	25. Chapter 25: Peace

**Chapter 25: Peace**

"Jesus, I leave you alone for five freaking minutes and you start beating the crap out of Logan."

"He started it."

"And you are now acting like a three year old."

"You sound like the mother I was supposed to have but didn't get."

"Don't get used to it."

"I won't."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"What is with the two of you anyway?"

"Logan Huntzberger is a fucking asshole that's what."

"I already knew that thanks."

"What would possess Rory to date that piece of shit?"

"She was in love with him."

"How do people fall in love with people who are so completely wrong for them?"

"You're asking me about love DuGrey? It's one thing I know nothing about."

"I'm sure you know something."

"Nope, I dumped my last boyfriend because I was sick of him. Before that I left my high school boyfriend of two years for a college professor twice my age."

"Why?"

"How should I know, why are you dating me if you're still so god damn hung up on Rory?"

"Why are you dating me if you think I'm hung up on Rory?"

"Because I'm an idiot who should be locked up in a mental asylum along with the people who talk to walls."

Tristin shook his head. "I'm not still hung up on Rory."

"Why'd you fight Logan then?"

"Because I hate him. I've always hated him. What he did to Rory just makes me hate him more."

"Oh."

"Rory was the excuse for me to take the first swing but Jess stopped me."

"Why?"

"It's a guy thing, it's his girl to fight for, not mine."

"That is so incredibly sexist."

"It's an ego thing."

"Well it's incredibly pigheaded and if I had any sense left I would stop and leave you on the side of the road for saying it."

"I was ready to back off after Rory dragged Jess away but then Logan said something incredibly vulgar and rude about you and I lost it."

"I know Rory's the beautiful princess that everyone has to protect and defend from evil but I am not. I am perfectly capable of beating the crap out of Logan Huntzberger if I feel the need."

"Well you weren't around to defend your honor so I took care of it."

"What did he say about me anyway?"

"It was nothing."

"You broke his nose and possibly a rib, that was not nothing."

"You really wanna know?"

"I'm not going to burst into tears because Logan Huntzberger doesn't like me, spit it out DuGrey."

"He called you a desperate whore and accused me of using you because I couldn't have Rory."

"That's not worth the effort."

"I left out a few of his drunken embellishments."

"He wasn't drunk."

"What?"

"I didn't see him drink anything the entire time we were there."

"So he came drunk."

"I know Honor and she wouldn't have let him near that place if he was. Why do you guys hate each other anyway?"

"We just do. We went to school together back in high school and it was one of those loathe upon first sight things."

"There's always something behind those Tristin, what happened?"

"I stole his girlfriend in high school, everything has pretty much escaladed from there."

"You broke his rib because of a fight about his girlfriend years ago?"

"No I broke his rib because he's a fucking asshole, I don't even remember her name and I doubt he does either."

"How flattering."

"I'm sure she didn't give a crap either. She's the one who left him and started dating me, I was just the new guy."

"Please, you are not that innocent."

"Oh, you're quoting Britney Spears now, what has the world come to."

"What?"

"_Oops I did it again_? You haven't heard it."

"I allowed my innocent ears to hear _Baby One More Time _once and I will not expose them to that kind of crap ever again."

"See, there is a reason why we're dating."

"You're crazy."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hey Mom?" Rory called entering her house.

"In here." Lorelai called from upstairs.

Lorelai was propped on her bed with a massive box of photos.

"What are you doing?"

"I was going through some of these old pictures and stuff, look at this." She held up a picture of a five year old Rory feeding the ducks. "You were so cute."

"Thank you. Mom, I wanted to ask you something."

"42."

"What?"

"42, the answer to all questions- never mind go ahead."

"Will you walk me down the aisle?"

"Doesn't the father usually do that, cause last I checked I was still female and I had no misspelled tattoo's."

"Mom."

"Sorry, of course I'll walk you down the aisle hon, if that's what you want."

"Oh thank you Mom." Rory reached over and hugged her mother. "You can still be maid of honor too."  
"I get two jobs, how cool is that!"

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too hon. Can I ask why though?"

"Why do I love you? Why because you have amazing taste in shoes of course."

"Ah thanks, actually I wanted to know why have me walk you and not your dad?"

"At first I wanted Luke to do it. Then I wanted Dad to. And then I thought about both of them and then I realized that the most important person in my life has always been you. You were my Mom and my Dad and my best friend. Who better than you?"

"Oh Rory."

"Don't cry Mom."

"You're getting married."

"You have about ten months to get used to that."

Lorelai wiped her eyes. "Thank god for that huh?"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Paris you better not have touched my CD collection."

"Wouldn't dream of ever doing that again."

"Thanks." Rory set down her bags and looked around. "It's sort of good to be back , isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So what's up with you?"

"Tristin took me out for Thai food last night."

"You hate Thai food."

"I know that but it was actually really good."

"Really?"

"You know what scares me? The fact that with Tristin I suddenly find myself loving food I used to hate, watching movies I thought I'd never like, and last weekend when we drove out to Boston, I _forgot_ to pack sheets."

"No!"

"And I actually slept in the ones they had at the hotel."

"No!"

"Yes, I am officially crazy."

"I think you're in love."

"I am not in love with Tristin DuGrey."

"You're sure acting like it."

"I was in love with Doyle and I didn't act like this."

"What about Jamie, you did some giddy stuff with Jamie."

"I did not put up with shit like getting into fist fights at funerals when I was with Jamie."

"You've always sort of had a soft spot for Tristin, Paris, even when he's being a complete jerk."

"I do not have a soft spot."

"Whatever you say." Rory got up off the couch and headed into her room.

"I do not have soft spots period!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

At eight sharp the next morning there was a loud knocking on the door.

"It better not be your fiancé again Gilmore, if it is I am going to kill him." Paris called throwing open the door. Emily Gilmore stood in the doorway, her arms wrapped tight around a large bag.

"Paris, may I come in?"

"Sure but Rory's not awake."

"Could you maybe get her up?"

"Ha, the only person I've ever seen come close to getting her up is Jess. Well there was the time I had Tristin over and she got up and he scared the crap out of her but anyway…Rory! You're grandma's standing in our foyer!"

Rory stumbled out of bed. "You better not be joking Paris. Oh hi Grandma."

"I wanted to give you this Rory." She handed Rory the dress bag

"What is this?"

"This is my wedding dress, I remember you admiring it once. Tell you mother she can make any necessary adjustments and you can change anything on it you don't like."

"Um…thank you Grandma."

"I'll see you at dinner Friday, can you make it?" Rory nodded in disbelief. "Good. Nice to see you again Paris. Have you ever considered opera singing, you've got quite a pair of lungs on you." Emily picked her way across the room and walked out the door.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Why did you do it Logan?" Gwen asked him. He lay across the couch staring at the fire, Gwen was across from him playing with Wendy in her baby bouncer.

"I hate Tristin DuGrey."

"Great reason to pick a fist fight."

"I never said I didn't regret it."

"You have a broken nose, of course you regret it."

"He would have walked off if I hadn't provoked him, I just really hate that guy."

"What did he ever do to you?"

"He stole my girlfriend senior year in high school."

"You poor dear thing. Do you even remember her name?"

"Um…Cecilia. I think. Or maybe it was Celina or it could have even been Cathy."

"You're pathetic."

"I'm sorry Gwen, I know it embarrassed you."

"I don't give a crap about embarrassment. I'm just afraid you're going to set a bad example for Wendy."

"She's barley a month old."

"She won't always be."

"I won't do it again."

"Thank you." She picked up Wendy's carrier and got up to leave.

"Leave her here awhile."

"You sure?"

"We'll be fine, I'll call you or the nanny if we need anything."

"Fine. I'm going to go take a nap."

Logan moved so he was sitting in front of Wendy in her baby bouncer. She looked like him, hazel eyes, blond hair, definitely Gwen's nose and face though.

"Hi."

She blinked up at him with long lashes and grabbed his finger.

"You're sort of cute you know. I hope I'm not a crappy Dad, I don't know anything about babies." She just blinked again. "You're Mom's worried I'll set a bad example. She's probably right." He tickled her feet. "Things are better in London though, no Rory or her stupid fiancé or that ass Tristin. I should probably not cuss though, the whole example thing." He paused a moment. "You think this will work Wendy?" She made a small baby noise.

"Yeah? I think it'll work too."

A/N: So there you have it, the reason why Tristin and Logan hate each other, I'm sorry if it's disappointing. I know you were probably looking for some dramatic blow up but they really just hate each other without much rhyme or reason to it. **_I'm going to put this here because I don't want to clutter up the epilogue. First I want to thank all my readers and reviewers, you have my utmost appreciation for all your help and support, I couldn't have done it without you! I'm glad so many of you enjoyed it. _**

_**Thanks for reading everyone, look for a sequel hopefully soon. **_


	26. Chapter 26: Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_Four years later _

_London, England_

Gwen lay across the couch with a book, watching her four year old daughter Wendy stacking her blocks. Her three month son lay quietly in his baby carrier sleeping peacefully.

"Hey I'm home." Logan poked his head through the door.

"Hi." Logan walked into the room to kiss his wife and daughter.

"What are you reading?" He asked picking up her book so he could view the title. _The Subsect _by Jess Mariano.

"I found it shoved behind some old books when I was cleaning today, it's really quite good." Logan snatched the book from her hands and strode over to the fireplace. Holding the book out, he held it over the flames.

"Why are you burning that book Daddy?" Wendy asked innocently wide eyed.

"He's not." Gwen snatched the book from his hands before he could drop it in into the fire. "Wendy, why don't you go find Nanny Hilary?"

"Okay." Wendy put down her blocks and trotted off.

"Don't do this Logan."

"What do you know about it?"

Gwen flipped to the first page, the dedication.

_For R_, it read,

_For believing in me when I was past believing in myself._

_Dodger_

And scrawled below it.

_I'm sorry, for everything._

"This isn't yours Logan, you can't keep it and you're never going to let it go if you don't get rid of this."

"Great, let me burn it then."

"She deserves to have this back. Go to Philadelphia, bring it back to her."

"I can't."

"I don't care how you do it but do it. The longer this book stays in the house the longer it's going to take for you to let it go."

"I have let it go!"

"No you haven't Logan. You can pretend you have all you want, but you really haven't."

_Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

"I'm going to run to the library real fast." Rory commented putting down the book she was researching from. "I forgot a couple of books."

"No coffee, alright."

"I know." She walked over to her husband wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's bad for the baby."

"And no corrupting my child with anti Hemingway spiels before it even gets out of the womb."

Rory laughed. "That was fun."

"I love you."Jess said kissing her.

"I love you too."

"I'm serious about the Hemingway."

"Ha, ha." She kissed him again and picked up her purse. "I'll be back in an hour."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Logan watched from the café across the street as Rory exited the bookstore and got into her car . He threw some money on the table and jumped into his renal car to follow her. She pulled up, very predictably, at a library about twenty blocks away. Logan watched as she got out and headed inside.

"Hey Jane, did you get those new books on Africa in?" Rory asked entering the library.

"Over there." Jane pointed to a cart across the room. Rory headed over and began to flip through the books.

"Hey Ace." He whispered in her ear. Rory jumped and dropped the book she was holding.

"Logan!"

"Hi."

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to see how you were."

"Recovering from a near heart attack thank you."

"And I wanted to talk to you."

"So talk."

"I'm sorry."

"Haven't heard that one before."

"Really Ace, I am."

"My name is Rory, thank you."

"You let Tristin call you Mary."

"Tristin did not break my heart and how did you know about the Mary thing."

"Long story, so how are you Ace?"

"Pregnant."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Are you going to ask how I am?"

"I really couldn't care less."

"Ouch."

"What are you doing here Logan?"

"I wanted to give you this." He shoved a book into her hands. "I really am sorry Ace."

"Whatever."

"I guess I won't be seeing you around."

"I guess you won't be."

"Bye Ace."

"Good bye Logan."

He turned and walked away without another look back. Rory picked up the book and turned it over in her hands. _The Subsect _by Jess Mariano.

_FIN _


End file.
